Ianite's Saga
by ACrazyEngineer
Summary: Exert from Chapter 25: Father, why did you send me here? It was the question she asked almost every conscious moment. She had been dropped off in an unknown land, with unknown people, and now would be living in an unknown house for the foreseeable future. The blank stare continued. My version of Mianite Lore, but mainly Ianite centric. DISCONTINUED; read chapter 26 for more info.
1. What is Known

My own version of Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mianite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

There was once a goddess who came to a land filled with little. Taking what was there, she used her powers and created a safe haven from war. With her abilities, she also created a Protector to defend the land's inhabitants. The inhabitants were mortal creatures with powers not unlike her own. Yet, some of these creatures chose to stay in the Overworld, their previous home realm.

Saddened by the war between her brothers, the goddess sealed off her realm, only telling her realm inhabitants Overworld counterparts, the secret to get to her realm. Hoping that they would come in due time. Many years passed with no disruption, until one day, a portal was made, connecting the goddess' realm to the Overworld.

_This realm is now called the End. It's goddess; Ianite, her people; the Endermen. And the Protector; the Ender Dragon. The goddess' brothers are Mianite, and Dianite, rulers of the Overworld and Nether respectively.  
_

The goddess, Ianite, in a furious rage ascended the throne and into battle against the Overworld's ruler. For the only way to open a portal to her realm, would be to slay the Endermen remaining in the Overworld, along with a Blaze from the Nether. Her rage was not only her own, but also her people's. With that, she almost destroyed the god Mianite.

Before she left, Ianite cast a spell on her people, and the rest of the Endermen in the Overworld as well. If any of Mianite's or Dianite's people came into her realm, the people would not notice them. She did this in hopes that, if the Dragon failed, they would be safe. The only way to break her spell was to look in the eyes of the Endermen, or harm them. And if one did, the people's power and rage would make them a formidable opponent.

After she went into battle, the goddess disappeared. And no one saw her for years.

* * *

If anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews.

The story that this is based on follows these four people regularly; CaptainSparklez, iijeriichoii, OMGitsfirefoxx, and Syndicate. You can find all of these people on Twitch . TV and YouTube making content, so check it out for original material. There is_ a lot_ of stuff this story doesn't cover, and it's also always a few weeks behind, so it's not current. In addition, some elements in this story aren't cannon, I created them, so check it out!


	2. The Beginning of It All

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

The Protector of the End watched his mistress while she studied her throne room for the umpteenth time that day. Whenever she moved, her dress filled with triangles fluttered, flashing black and white. The colors that comprised the knee lengthed dress. Her back that was facing the other being in the room, straitened, and her strong voice was clearly heard when she spoke in a commanding tone, "Dragon."

"Yes my Queen?" He asked, awaiting an order. On one foot, as if it was a pivoting point, she turned around sharply and stared him straight in the eye. "You will protect my people while I am gone, understood?"

The Ender Dragon responded. "I will do as ordered." He bowed, spreading out his wings and moving his head down.

"Good." The Queen of the End said curtly, breaking eye contact. Then Ianite teleported to the entrance of her armory, and walked up to the button that opened the Redstone mechanized entrance, her thick boots clicking on the ground. Her demeanor changed the second no one saw her.

Her hand slammed on the button harshly, barely containing the boiling rage underneath. The goddess was beyond angry; she was livid. Both her brothers, how stupid they may be, knew better then to subject her to their squabbles. They should have left her alone. But then one of them -_Mianite, it had to be Mianite_-, just had to have opened a portal. When the door opened, she stomped in, like a child having a tantrum. She may be old by mortal standards, she was still young compared to other gods before her.

The reason why she was angry, you ask? Well, in order to open a portal, you needed Ender Eyes, and Blaze Powder. That entitled to slaying not one, but two beings! And an Endermen would not have just given anyone the recipe to open a portal! They would only give it to someone above them, and since the only Endermen not under her rule were the ones in the Overworld. Mianite was the one above them.

Turning to her right, she looked at the wall, where her armor and other battle necessities sat. She moved to her left as she grabbed her iron chestplate, along with the leggings, boots and helmet that matched, but kept the helmet off. When she finished grabbing all her battle gear, Ianite turned and walked to the middle of the room. In the middle of the room, sat her bow, quiver, and handmade Iron sword, her own forge. **+Vlfberh+t**, was the title of the weapon, it was called this in attribute to a wolf, a companion she lost to old age, and what a wonderful companion he was.

Slinging the bow over her shoulder, and wrapping the quiver around her waist, she put the sword in it's iron tipped, plain leather sheathe. She then teleported near the portal. But pausing before she went though, she needed to cast a few spells first. One would hopefully keep her people safe, and the other one making the only exits be teleportation, or slaying the Protector, a fearsome beast. After staying upright, and not moving for a moment, while casting the two silent spells, she turned to the portal and put the helmet on. Her hair was sticking out, surrounding her shoulders.

The dark purple haired, dark purple eyed Queen looked at the portal more closely; it was made of cracked stone brick, as if it had been left in the Overworld for a long time, and it was also giving of an eerie green illumination. The portal it's self was black, giving off a very faint purple glow, a sign that it was connected to the End, like most other glowing purple things. She then stepped through the portal, instinctively closing her eyes when she felt the tingling and nauseating sensation of going through any portal. When she felt the sensation of warm air hitting her, she opened her eyes.

Ianite stood there, her tall frame towering over the portal made of Ender Eyes, making her sick by just looking at it. She looked around. Currently, she was in a room outfitted by stone bricks with varying degrees of worn on them. Stepping off the portal edges and onto the staircase in front of her, she noticed a caged spinning... _thing_? Suddenly, a white, furry blob appeared out of nowhere a few blocks away, then it started to walk towards her at a fast pace. In rapid succession, she pulled the bow from around her shoulders, drew an arrow from her quiver, aimed and fired, slaying the queer thing.

Moving her bow in a downward position, the Queen took her sword out of it's sheathe and stabbed the cage, effectively breaking the whole thing. _What was that? _She thought, putting the sword back into it's covered state. Sighing, she started to walk down the staircase. _Well, this is for sure, _she started to pace down a random path, _things have changed_.

* * *

The goddess was walking around, trying to find a way to the surface, when she saw an entrance to some sort of room. Briskly, she walked to it and followed the opening, to where she was meet by a throne room. And there, someone sat in the center, Mianite. Her brother.

"Sister." the white haired, white eyed, toga wearing god said, opening his arms wide, as if expecting a hug. _Fool, _in a instant, the lady was right before him, her left hand pushing on his chest, forcing him into his chair. In her right hand was her sword, the tip of her blade as close to his neck as the thickness of a sheet of paper,_ he left is position wide open_.

"Tell me brother," The Queen's eyes flashed an erie light purple as opposed her normal dark purple, "why is there a portal _to my realm?_" She hissed, "_and how did you get the instructions to make one?_" She moved her arm in a way that made it look like the blade moved towards Mianite even more, making him gulp.

One thing was certain in this war torn time, Ianite was completely terrifying when she was angry.

* * *

Sorry the talking bit was a short and not very descriptive. And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews, I can put up a text key, if need be. I know Ianite and Mianite are siblings, -unless I interpreted something really wrong in that episode-, I decided to go on and make all the known Gods siblings, and I know it's cliche, but who doesn't like some sort of sibling rivalry/power struggle! And I want to see if anyone go the reference I put in there! And is Mianite wearing a toga? Well, I'm at least assuming he is.


	3. Fury's Fight

My own version of Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account. Answers to questions will be at the bottom.

* * *

"Sister, when I opened that portal, I had no ill-intentions." Mianite whispered, trying to keep a tremor out of his voice. His white eyes were wide, trained on the blade of the sword threatening him.

"That is not what I asked, _brother._" Ianite spat, her long hair shifting when she moved in recoil. "I asked _why_, and _how_ is there a portal to my realm."

"Ianite, I want you t-" He attempted to speak, trying to diverge from the goddess's queries, "_**Silence!**_" his sister roared, "_answer my questions!_"

The god let out a shaky breath, not meeting her eyes, "I asked an Endermen how to contact you," the man under Ianite's blade glanced up to it's wielder, then away, "it told me how to build a portal," glancing up again, he gulped dryly, "and I did."

The Queen immediately narrowed her eyes, giving herself an even more threatening look, "And... How did you do that?", she questioned.

Mianite's eyes stared as far as possible from her eyes. "I killed some..." Everything was silent for a moment. Then the sword moved as fast as lighting, the length of the blade almost pressed against his throat, pining the god down even more.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Her eyes were locked with his as she yelled, attention on him. Ianite was too preocupied to her brother's hand moving until it was too late. The next thing she felt was weightlessness and then a harsh impact with the stone brick floor. As quickly as she knew she was on the floor, the goddess was on her feet in a stance, ready to run forward and strike. She saw her brother pull a hidden sword out of his throne, and stand up, as well as getting into a defensive stance.

"Ianite," The man said slowly, as if trying to calm an enraged beast, "Brother threatened your realm as well as mine."

"You know as well as anybody else that I can hold my own."

"Yes, I know that." The two locked eyes again, and the elder god continued, "But if we don't defeat brother, he could rise on to a greater power and simply end your realm without going into battle." He stared at Ianite, "I want you to become my ally."

His sibling responded, "If he tries to obtain any higher power, I will dispose of him."

"Sister-" he tried to reason. "No," Ianite's eyes flashed that dangerous light purple again, as if alight with anger, "_now die!" _She charged forward, too consumed with fury for any logic to take place in her mind. She slashed, he blocked, she jabbed at him, and he moved to the side, but not enough to be unscathed, receiving a cut from the sharp blade. Mianite continued to be thrashed by his youngest sibling, getting quite bloodied up. Dogging his own retaliation, she held her blade high, ready to bring it down on his head.

The Queen was right when she said that she could hold her own.

_"You wouldn't kill your own brother, would you!" _Ianite hesitated._ Those words, why are they so familiar? _That moment of hesitance cost her the battle. She felt the sharp pain of her sword being forcibly knocked out of her hand, and felt her head roughly being hit against something.

"I'm sorry Sister, but I cannot allow you to be against me in this fight." That was the last thing the Queen of the End heard before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sifting from Ianite trying to kill Mianite, then switching to talking and back again was very... awkward for me, I'm not the best at writing situations like those. And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews, I can put up a text key, if need be.

jjfoxheartlvr007: Mainly CaptainSparklez, but if he is not on Twitch, I would most likely watch iijeriichoii.

1eragon33: Do you mean the people who play on the server, or the followers on the fanfiction? Or somebody -or something- else entirely?

And thank you to the reviewers, followers and people who favorited this story.


	4. Captivity (Part One) Y:190

My own version of Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

Ianite stared at her prison. Stone slabs were above her head and glass was beneath her feet, also surrounded by iron bars that obscured her view of the Overworld sky. When she had been knocked out, the goddess must have been transported here, and with her armor gone, she was left in a tank top and shorts. From the cramped, sitting-on-the-ground-legs-to-chest position, she glared at the stone above her head. "Petty materials," she spat, poison in her voice, "yet it can still keep me impaired."

The prison should have been easy to break out of, yet, it had been enchanted to contain her by becoming virtually indestructible. And it did, but just barely. It was fragile, any more godly presence, and it would weaken immensely. The enchantments, in addition to preserving her surroundings, had exhausted her powers to insignificant levels. In total, Ianite had been weakened to near mortal standards.

Yet, she still had hope, and with that hope, she created plans. But first, she needed a visitor.

* * *

Her sense of time was shaky but months must have passed. To pass the time, she took naps, sometimes lasting a day or so, though, it could have lasted a whole lunar cycle, she did not know. It took her a while, but she finally realized something. The sounds of fighting were gone,_ someone must have been defeated._

What felt like an eternity, Ianite finally had a visitor. Shifting from laying down, the goddess straightened up into an upright posture, legs laid out as far of her cell could allow. Mianite was outside her temporary residence, yet before he could even speak, she stated "It's silent. So Dianite is sealed in his realm, is that right?"

The god nodded, a grim expression on his face. "Become allies with me." _Oh no, this spiel again._ Looking into her eyes, he awaited a reply. Ianite, with her unchanged neutral position, simply stared back, a bored look on her face. "No." She stated, coldness seeping into her voice. Mianite moved back in recoil, he hadn't been expecting such aloofness. After staring at each other for a moment, the elder god turned on his heel and left, gliding off the glass platform.

Sighing, the goddess turned onto her back and closed her eyes. She then started thinking of escape plans. Being neutral did not mean she wasn't going to escape.

* * *

With every passing, antagonizing day, plans were thought of and the worst ones weeded out. Doing her daily test on the prison, which involved trying to pull the bars apart, she noticed the materials were deteriorating in strength.

_One more visit, and the entire thing will fall apart. _Ianite let her head fall back onto the bars, smirking at the stone slabs above her. _Nothing can hold me._

* * *

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews, I can put up a text key, if need be. And, you know, this _is _supposed to be fan driven -the lore, I mean-, I may be willing to take suggestions, but I don't know yet.

jjfoxheartlvr007: I'll try Syndicate! And thanks, I will!


	5. Requiem of Lost Ones

My own version of Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

_Ianite watched from her position on the chair as her two brothers exited their Father's room. The two were, as always, bickering. The siblings walked side by side. "I'm going to get the best present!" Mianite boasted, "No, I am!" His younger brother, Dianite responded "Well, he likes me more!" "Nuuh, he likes m-"  
_

_"Father likes all of us equally." Ianite stated, peering at the white eyed children._

_Two white haired heads snapped in Ianite's direction, "What did you say?" Dianite questioned, a bit annoyed at being cut off. "Father likes us equally, now be quiet, you're probably annoying Father." **And me**, she added in her mind. The girl stood up and walked between her brothers, bumping shoulders and effectively stopping another argument that was about to be started. **  
**_

_Walking up to the wooden door, Ianite knocked. "May I come in, Father?" "You may." An older voice returned. Opening the door, the child walked in, closed the door behind her, and sat on the bed. White eyes opened and peered at the child, smiling._

_"Hello Father, are you feeling well?" She questioned, while he responded, "I am, child. I asked you here because I wanted to tell you something."_

_The girl asked, "Yes, and that is..?", the god's smile must have gotten bigger, if possible, "You will be receiving a gift." _

_"Is that what those two were talking about? You giving us a gift?" Humor filled her voice, something that rarely happened. "Yes, and it will come in due time, you are just going to have to wait awhile." The young one nodded her head, "Okay."_

_"Do you remember what I said about The Beginning?" He questioned._

_The girl nodded. "In The Beginning, there was a deity called Uninite, he controlled vast lands of nothingness. Yet, this man had the powers of creation, the Power of Zeros and Ones, and with that skill, he created a realm called Mianite, within this realm was the Overworld and the Void. With his power, he created others in his image, he named the first deity Mianite, a god, after the realm, the second god, Dianite, and the third, a goddess named Ianite."_

_"I'm glad you remembered." The elder, white haired god said, smiling. Uninite put a wrinkled hand on top of her head. "You know I love you and your brothers, right?" The goddess somewhat cold eyes softened, "Yes, and I love you and my brothers as well."_

_"Good." He rasped out, and removed his hand from Ianite's head, resting it on the bed covers. His white eyes closed. The young goddess closed her eyes as well in contentment, **Father really needed some rest.**_

_Opening her eyes, she stood up and moved to the door way, about to remove the torch that lit the room. Resting her hand on the wood, Ianite glanced back, **Father's chest isn't moving**, furrowing her eyebrows, removed her hand. Walking back to his bedside, she whispered, "Father?" The man did not wake. She then started to shake him again, "Father, wake up." No response. The worried child started calling out, "Dad! Wake up!... Dad? Wake up... Please?" Nothing. She walked back in shock, then fell to the floor sobbing, grasping onto his pulse-less hand._

The ancient god Uninite never woke up again. This was also Ianite's first experience with death.

* * *

_In the end, Mianite had been given the rights to rule the Overworld, while the two younger siblings were left in the dark about what gift they were supposed to receive. After Father passed, all of the three had become distant, Mianite was too focused on uniting the Overworld, then trying to work things out with a mad Dianite who also wanted ruling of the realm. Ianite just watched on the side, studding all that was left by Uninite for the three of them as a joint gift, as well as keeping an eye out for any fights that might arise between her brothers that she might have to defuse.  
_

_It was day, and the young goddess was reading a book by the window, when she heard a commotion. Straitening up from a slouched position, she glanced out the window frame, outside her brothers were yelling at each other. Her eyes widened,** something is going to happen, I'm sure of it. **She swiftly stood up, her reddish brown dress straightening out, reaching her knees, and ran out the door, her dark flat sandals hitting the ground harshly, propelling her forward. Running down the hallway of open windows, she heard snippets of their conversation. "You see brother!" Ianite heard Dianite yell, "I can have my own realm now!" The goddess finally reached the doorway that connected to the stone encased courtyard, where the two were. On the side of the grassy area, there was an archway made of obsidian, **a portal! Dianite built a portal!**  
_

_"I will build my own army, and show you how strong I can be!"  
_

_"Then fight me right now!" Mianite yelled in responce, tired with this squabble. His brother responded, "Gladly!" and then charged, pulling a stone sword out of it's sheathe. The young goddess was too transfixed with the fight to do anything, she stood in the door frame, watching as her brothers practically destroyed each other, both equally matched until one misstep. Dianite had faltered in putting up a proper blocking stance, muscles to weak. His older brother took the opportunity to do damage, hitting the sword his younger brother held, who was unprepared for the blow.  
_

_Dianite fell to the ground from the force and tumbled a ways away,__ in too much pain to move and get up, as adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going. He, also, was bleeding heavily from the cuts obtained from the stone sword. That's when Ianite snapped out of her daze. She ran to him from the doorway and kneeled down, pressing down on the newest, and severest wound with her white shawl, dying it red. Mianite walked over, sword not posed to strike, but ready at a moments notice. "Sister, step away from him, he needs to be dispos-" Ianite stood up, and turned fast, eyes resting on him with a sharp glare, waist length black hair whipping around. "_You wouldn't kill your own brother, would you!_" She shouted. The god let his sword fall even more to the ground, "You're right," he swallowed drily, an unfocused look in his eye, "I wouldn't kill him."_

_He walked to his sister and younger brother, then passed the standing child, "W-wh-what are you doing?" she questioned. Mianite took the collar of Dianite's chestplate, lifting him off the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered, eyes downcast as who he was holding glared at him, looking away from both of his younger sister. With tremendous force, Dianite went flying to the obsidian archway, thrown by his brother. Before he could fly through the empty space, Mianite's fingers twitched, setting the portal ablaze, activating it. "No!" Ianite yelled, and ran to the portal, trying to retrieve her wounded brother. Before she could even get near it, though Mianite dropped his sword and used both hands to stop her from going through after Dianite.  
_

_"Let me go!" The youngest sibling cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Let. Me. Go!" She tried to struggle out of his grip, the tears finally falling. __She never wanted her brothers to fight._

* * *

Ianite's previously sleeping eyes snapped open, _that's why what brother said was so familiar... I said it myself._

* * *

_After being thrown in the portal, Dianite began to change. His open wounds seeped blood that covered his skin, making it red. The burns obtained by briefly touching the flames as he went through the portal became black. And his spirit of a fighting bull gave him physical traits of the animal, horns took place of his hair and hoof like structures for feet.  
_

_You see, portal and realm crafting is tricky business. Any misstep and you could end up ruining the whole entire space-time fabric. This time, luck was on everybody's side, nothing too major happened. One misstep that could be fatal, is one different creator and a different activator. It's important when creating a new realm, that the vision of the idea stays the same, but not in this case. _

_Dianite's view was a world styled like the Overworld, just so he could be exact to his brother in almost every way. When Mianite activated the portal, he was thinking of a place that would imprison his brother, a hellish place. So, the realm compromised, 0's and 1's generated a realm full of fire and lava, red terrain and it's own foliage. After decades, Dianite forged what he could and became ruler of the realm, making an army out of his own creations, and a fortress riddled with dead ends and protection systems that could make anyone mad._

_Years after years, he began to plan an attack._

* * *

Should I keep this mostly italicized, or go to normal font.

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews, I can put up a text key, if need be. And, you know, this _is _supposed to be fan driven -the lore, I mean-, I may be willing to take suggestions, but I don't know yet. I know fresh off the press stories are often riddled with errors, but mine's not too bad...right? And the _viewers_, oh the viewers! From _10_ separate countries! 10! Oh the joy I feel knowing how global this fanfiction is! And don't worry, part two of Captivity will be posted, this is just more lore/memories.

**Important(ish):** And, uh, _I'm sorta going in blind here! _If there is an element in the story that's not cannon, it would be nice if I knew. I would gladly rewrite _some_ of the story to fit what has been said by the players. If there is something wrong, please tell me along with the episode/day, and player who specified that part of the lore. Thanks!


	6. Captivity (Part Two) Y:64

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

Mianite watched as his sister slept in his prison, curled in a ball, illuminated by a torch he brought to see with in the dead of night. Oh how he regretted putting her in there the second he did, but if she could have done so much damage to him, alone, and blinded with rage, what would having an army and logical thinking have don? It would have destroyed him. Now Dianite had players to fight with or for him, well he did too, but now the stakes were higher, Ianite was needed if they were going to end this. That's why he was going to send her only follower, CaptainSparklez, to take her away from here, and that he would explain that tensions are strung high, and that she would chose a side, that, hopefully, would be his.

To reward the mortal, the god was going to gift something of immense power; a sword in Ianite's name. Under the eagle, there would lie a 3 digit lock, where only the correct sequence would open it, and to make sure that only Ianite's follower access the object. Taking the sign he had obtained earlier, Mianite placed it on one side of the prison, facing away from his sister, he wrote the code, 946 on the front.

Stepping back, ready to leave, the god whispered this before he left, "Sleep well, little sister."

* * *

When Ianite awoke the next mourning, the sun just peaking above the horizon, she sensed a lingering power._ Someone was here last night..._ Only Mianite would care enough to do so... what's his motive? Ianite stood up, and looked around the prison, behind her was a sign, facing away from her so she couldn't read it. _Why would he put a sign here..?  
_

_No matter, _Ianite put her now pale tan hand on the iron bars, and closed her eyes_, the enchantments have cracked. _Because the were damaged, her powers were seeping back slowly, but enough to further her escape. The magic doesn't have to be broken by godly presence either, it can also be broken by physical force. And she was going to take the latter route. Ianite put her hands on the bars, in one of the corners facing away from the sign. Bracing herself, she pushed. A few moments later, the bars started to groan from the pressure.

The goddess gritted her teeth, "Come on, work with me here." she said, straining herself even more. The bars started to crack, then even more fractures appeared, leading the iron to give way. The top half swung to her left, while the bottom half swung to her right, leaving a gaping hole. Ianite fell to floor panting, too exhausted to stand, and stayed there for a moment to catch her breath.

She then stood up. Using what little of her powers she had, Ianite wished into existence two signs, placing them in front of the other sign. She wrote; 'If you find this then know I am alive. -Ianite' And under that; 'Do not worry about me... I will come when I need too.'

Using the last of her powers, the goddess levitated to the ground.

* * *

After searching for a bit, the recently freed Queen had gathered the materials to make some clothes, her powers depleted to the point that she couldn't spawn them herself. The goddess now donned makeshift leather shoes as well as leggings and meager chest plate armor. 'S_ome armor is better than no armor.' _she remembered being told by Father. She also crafted a wooden sword, and fell asleep waiting for nightfall.

When Ianite woke up, just as the sun dipped under the horizon, eyes glowing a light purplish hue, as if giving her an internal light source to see better with. Closing her eyes, she waited to hear the distinct sound of an Endermen teleporting, nothing... Nothing... Nothi- _something_. A head whipped around to the left, wide eyed, looking for the being.

And cautiously, she tip toed to the tall figure. 'Excuse me,' She asked in the Endermen language, something she learned when creating her empire, 'do you know of any portals to Ianite's realm?', the figure who was questioned pointed to her right. She smiled softly, and said, 'Thank you.' Ianite was happy she could finally go home.

* * *

The End Queen stepped through the portal, savoring every feeling of returning home. But when she opened her eyes, she saw nothing of her domain, only the obsidian pillars left, everything else erased by time.

Ianite fell to the floor, knees hitting the ground harshly. "No." She whispered, clearly distraught. _Everything is gone... _The goddess put her head in her hands and sobbed for the loss, and, strangely, the feeling of being home. She had been gone for far too long.

* * *

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews, I can put up a text key, if need be. Guess what, if you search up 'Mianite lore' on Google, this story pops up one the first page! (Or at least it does for me.) Finally, this story has one hundred views! And if the writing style is different, sorry, I wrote this before I actually watched an episode, (someone told me about it, described to me what had happened, and I had a flash of inspiration, and wrote the Captivity scenes rough draft), I swear my writing style changes on a weekly basis! Sorry this chapter was a bit choppy, I just didn't want to leave boring parts in there.

XxprojectfoxX: Thanks!

1eragon33 (chapter 3): I think within the next few chapters they will just be mentioned. And I am trying to stick to the streams/days/episodes as much as I can, so... When Ianite interacts with them player to player/goddess, will they be written in as not just a mentioned character. (I word my sentences weird, did that make sense?)

Thanks Sallyya Charbon and sean. moran .3557 for putting this on their favorite lists, and with those two in addition to XxprojectfoxX for putting this on their story alert list.

**Important(ish):** And, uh, _I'm sorta going in blind here! _If there is an element in the story that's not cannon, it would be nice if I knew. I would gladly rewrite _some_ of the story to fit what has been said by the players. If there is something wrong, please tell me along with the episode/day, and player who specified that part of the lore. Thanks!

(And yes I know somethings in the chapter differ from the cannon, but you will see what I have planned soon.)

Quick question: How many of you readers stumbled upon this story when you put the '5k+ words' filter on?


	7. Utopian Design

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

Ianite sighed as she laid her head on the End Stone. Once finding out that her empire was virtually destroyed, she was forced to stay away from prying eyes. The Nether was not a choice, she could be easily found by Dianite or his followers. Nor was the Overworld an option; too many people resided there, even living a few thousand paces away was dangerous, the mortals were too adventurous.

The only option left was her realm. Granted, mortals did venture there on occasion, but only to the main island and lands around the large landmass. She was safe on the small bits of terrain that dotted the rest of the realm. Closing her eyes, the Queen focused in on her supporter, and with a birds eye view, she observed.

She watched her follower commute to a temple, it was her eldest brother's style, so it has be be his. _What is he doing there? _CaptainSparklez walked to the eagle statue in the sanctuary, there was a space between the two talons, and located there a gap. Looking down the hole for a brief moment, he traveled to the opposite side of the eagle, where, there was another gap.

Walking down the more horizontally accessible space, the mortal stumbled into a sub space. After walking around for a brief period, he departed. The first gap he had looked at earlier connected to the same room. _Odd... Is something supposed to be there?_

Turning on her side, she unfocused her view._ I will investigate that for myself tomorrow..._

* * *

**The next mourning...**

The End Queen walked to the eagle, _the entrance changed... _Ianite narrowed her eyes, _it's Mianite's temple, Dianite wouldn't dare touch it. So what is Mianite trying to accomplish_ _here?_ Ianite walked down the quartz stairwell, ending in a chamber lighted by lava. In the side of the room farthest from the stairs, in the wall, was... A lock?

_A lock! Now why in the world would Mianite need a lock for? _The goddess was perplexed, the 3x3 face was riddled with buttons, corresponding with the numbers 1-9. _He must input a code here, I assume. But what does it accomplish? _Glancing around, looking in fine detail, she noticed a recess in the ceiling. _A dispenser, perhaps?_

The goddess focused on the dispenser's matter signature, inside of it, was a sword. It's title, _Saber of Ianite. I never condoned such a thing to be crafted, who did this! _Ianite clenched her hand into a fist, _however, I have a feeling this was supposed to be given to CaptainSparklez._

Waving her hand, the sword was destroyed, and in it's place was a full set of enchanted, purple leather armor, as well as a bow, all in her name. _Good luck in life, my Champion. _Ianite then teleported away, minutes later, CaptainSparklez found the lock. Inputting the code, he received the items crafted by the goddess, effectively ruining any plans Mianite may have had.

* * *

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews, I can put up a text key, if need be.

**Important:** Has anyone heard of Trianite before? Or is he just a character floating around the Mianite wiki/wikia?

**Important(ish):** And, uh, _I'm sorta going in blind here! _If there is an element in the story that's not cannon, it would be nice if I knew. I would gladly rewrite _some_ of the story to fit what has been said by the players. If there is something wrong, please tell me along with the episode/day, and player who specified that part of the lore. Thanks!

jjfoxheartlvr007: #Jordandidit. Yes, he apparently did a lot of things. XD

Here is the list of armor *presumably* Ianite gave CaptainSparklez:

_Helm of Ianite_: Protection IV, Unbreaking III, Projrctile Protection IV, Aqua Affinity I. _Strong chestplate of Ianite_: Protection IV, Unbreaking III, Projectile Protection IV, Thorns III._ Holy Leggings of Ianite_: Protection IV, Unbreaking III, Projectile Protection IV. Boots of Ianite: Unbreaking III, Protection IV, Projectile Protection IV. _Bow of Ianite_: Unbreaking III, Punch II, Power V.

All dyed purple, except for the bow. (Or I think it's purple.)


	8. Shaded Outcome

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

In her end stone house, Ianite was walking around, doing chores, when her legs gave out, too weak to stand. Before she hit the ground, she stopped her fall by grasping onto the crafting table. Slowly and cautiously, with shaky legs she stood, leaning onto the Woden item, moving towards the sink. There, she grabbed a bottle and filled it up with water from the cauldron. Taking a sip, she felt her own forehead, it was sweaty. _Common symptoms of a mortal cold..._

Leaning onto the wall for support, the Queen of the End stumbled to her bed. Laying down, Ianite created a piece of cloth in her left hand, and with the water left in the bottle that was in her right, she dampened it, and put the empty remaining glass on the nightstand. She then took a sword laid a few paces away, and put it next to her bed, as if awaiting an attack.

Placing the wet cloth on her forehead, she laid down, and eventually succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

**A painful and taxing day or so later...**

Tired eyes snapped open, after hearing the door to her house open. Siting up sharply, a hand fingered around a sword to her left, feeling the blood rush from her head. Then she stood up, making things worse. Grasping the blade laid against the wall, she raised it, prepared to battle even in her weak state.

After hearing the creaking sounds come closer, the intruder turned around a corner. Ianite questioned, "What are you doing here?", she stood up, the sword in hand parallel to the ground, lifted to the same height as her brother's neck.

"You're sick," Mianite stated, hands raised in surrender, "because everyone is fighting." The goddess stayed silent, but the god took that as conformation. He moved his hands down, yet, the goddess did not, and with the sword still held high, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm still your brother, I wanted to check up on you." He paused, "Do you know why you're sick now?" The girl in question responded, "The symptoms have been delayed because I have been using my powers up. And they were low in the first place because of the prison," her gaze turned into a glare, "you put me in."

"Why did you put me in there?" There was more sadness in her voice than she wanted.

"Ianite, you need to-" Mainite was interrupted, "_Why?_"

He sighed, "If you had been allowed to retreat, and retaliate with an army, you would have destroyed me. And had I been destroyed, even with your army, you couldn't defeat Dianite on your own, it would take two armies. And if I let you out any sooner, I also feared that you would ally with Dianite to get revenge..." His head hanged low, "I'm so sorry."

She pursed her lips, lowered her sword, and cleared her voice, looking a bit ashamed at bringing up the subject, "I guess from that position, I would have done the same..." Her brother immediately perked up.

"Glad this is now all cleared up... I will now need to speak to the priest about this... Illness. He will take the proper precautions, if need be." Mianite turned to leave.

"_It is my right-!_" The Queen yelled, then switched to a softer tone, "I will tell him, it's about me, after all." The god was standing still a few paces away throughout her entire tirade. There was a brief spurt of silence.

"You know, it's funny..." The sword was laid back on the wall, and the goddess sat on the bed, elbows propped up on her knees with her head on her hands. "All the fighting is making _my_ emotions fight... Sit," her hand patted on a spot on the bed next to her, "Right now... Let's just act like none of the fighting happened..." Tears started to fall, _why do we have to fight?_ The goddess saw her brother walk back.

Putting a hand on Ianite's shoulder, he gently pushed her to lie down on the bed. "Sleep, I will not hurt you." As if his words were a spell, the goddess' eyes closed before she fell into oblivion. The eldest sibling put a hand to her forehead. Furrowing his brows at the hot temperature, he thought. _The fighting is destroying her... Things need to be calm soon, or else she might perish. _"Stay strong, sister." Mianite then turned, and left.

* * *

**_"You think your gods can keep you safe at night, you think your gods can protect you from the darkness? Not even Dianite has control over such a thing. Your lord Mianite gave you light, he gave you land, he even calls the creatures that roam, his own. But there is something, deep down, that is his reckoning. It is a being, it is a force, it is the destruction of old, not even _****_Mianite can withstand it. Do you wonder why your gods are so scarce, do you wonder why there are so few? It is because I caught up to them. I am the shadows. The void is my domain, where nothing can escape me. I am the reaper of souls, I am the bringer of death. Heed my warning. In due time, I will call upon one of you, I will offer my dark blessing. I can give you power, fortune, and so much more. I can make you into what those gods can never be. Defy me, and pay. I am the darkness that consumes. I am Death."  
_**

Ianite shot out of bed, her heart beating erratically from terror. _Such darkness,_ the goddess thought, putting a hand to her head, breathing heavily, _even Dianite does not compare... Strength matching Father's... Who is this being? _Falling back on the bed, she thought, _a_ _new darkness is coming, _the goddess closed her eyes, _and I'm too powerless to stop it._

* * *

_**Brief Omake: **_

Ianite dreamt that she was spectating a fight between her eldest brother and the mortal champion of Dianite. Oddly, she felt no pity for the mortal, only satisfaction, as if she had been insulted and the fight was for revenge. Ianite turned over in bed, snuggling in its warmth, it felt so real...

* * *

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews, I can put up a text key, if need be. Personally, with Cronos being from Greek mythology, I think "The Shadow" is just Thanatos. And what's in bold and italics is actually from CaptainSparklez 31 episode.

**Important:** Has anyone heard of Trianite before? Or is he just a character floating around the Mianite wiki/wikia?

SpaghettiPlanet, thanks for following! Welcome the the fun side! And TheAmazingQwerty, thanks for favoring! Welcome to the fun side! Have some cookies!

**Important(ish):** And, uh, _I'm sorta going in blind here! _If there is an element in the story that's not cannon, it would be nice if I knew. I would gladly rewrite _some_ of the story to fit what has been said by the players. If there is something wrong, please tell me along with the episode/day, and player who specified that part of the lore. Thanks!

Should I put up a beta reader profile? My work isn't too bad, right?

I was also thinking of doing a story filed with oneshots (each chapter would be one). It would be of alternate universes, does that sound good?


	9. Anathematized

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

Ianite awoke to the sound if a knock at the door. About to sit up, she heard the voice of Mianite. "It's just me. You don't have to get up." When he came around the corner, her brother added, "I doubt you can even stand without leaning on something."

"...True..." The lady sat back down, laying her head back on the pillow. "Have you come the check up on me again?" The eyes previously looking at the End Stone ceiling looked at the new arrival holding onto a bag.

Her brother's head nodded in confirmation, "And I brought soup." Walking to the Queen's bedside, he put a hand on her head. "Your fever hasn't gone down." Ianite closed her eyes, and moved her head to look up again, "Go into the kitchen, grab the sliver of cloth on the crafting bench, and wet it with some water."

Mianite turned into the kitchen, and came back a bit later with the dampened material. Placing it on his sister's forehead, he pulled out the canister full of soup. "Something is stirring in the Nether..." croaked the goddess, the symptoms of sickness more present, "do you know of this?"

Her brother snorted, amused by the idea, "I do. But even I am not foolish to enter Brother's domain." Holding a spoon full of soup near his sisters mouth, he said "Now eat."

* * *

Her brother stood to leave, "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"...I have a question..." The Queen propped herself up a bit on the bed.

"Hm?"

"The prison, how did you make the enchantments?" The eldest brother winced, not liking the subject being brought up.

"I found them in a book left by Father." He stated, and his sister froze. Every book left by Father had been read by herself... Mainite wasn't the type to lie, and she didn't write them..._ Did Dianite make those enchantments? _Her heart clenched, as if the thought triggered something.

Ianite felt a sudden pain. Lurching forward in bed, she doubled over, grasping at the skin over her heart. It felt like she was being crushed _everywhere. PainpainpainpainPAIN! It hurtshurtshurts, make it stop-make it stop-MAKE IT STOP! _In what felt like an eternity, that in reality was a just a moment, the torment subdued, leaving the goddess gasping for breath. Now, she felt hands on her back, as if trying to comfort her from a nightmare. "Ianite! Are you okay?" It took her a moment to respond, exalting out the remaining pain, "I fear Dianite has cursed me." She breathed out, trying to calm her breathing heart.

"It seems like," A dark and distorted voice came from a dark corner, "your brother has deceived you once again." Mianite turned around, drawing one of Ianite's swords, and pointed it at the unknown entity. "Who are you?" He asked.

There was a ominous chuckle, and the being responded, "I... I am The Shadows." The grip on the sword tightened, still pointed at the thing that looked like it was made of darkness. "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you two." A dark hand was held out, "Join me." The sword didn't fall.

"Never." The goddess spat, speaking for the two of them. The hand was withdrawn, "Suit your self." And The Shadows disappeared into the darkness. There was a moment of silence that followed. "_What was that?_" The youngest questioned.

"I don't know."

* * *

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews. 20 country mark! Sorry it wasn't very discriptive... But, -and I may be biased here-, I have seen a lot less descriptive things.

NasaBri13: Thanks! That means a lot to me!

**Important(ish):** And, uh, _I'm sorta going in blind here! _If there is an element in the story that's not cannon, it would be nice if I knew. I would gladly rewrite _some_ of the story to fit what has been said by the players. If there is something wrong, please tell me along with the episode/day, and player who specified that part of the lore. Thanks!

When chapter 10 comes around, I'll probably do some chapter clean up. No rewriting, (unless it comes to it), just fixing some grammar, spelling, and other stuff. Just to let you all know.

And if anyone finds a wiki page under the same name, I did give for permission for that.


	10. A Dark Deterrent

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" The ever so caring Mianite was back. _Again_. _Aww... He cares for me... He cares too much._ "Some food, some water... Anyth-"

"Those words have gotten too redundant over these past few days..." Ianite stated, and with a pointed look from her brother, she continued, "And no, I'm fine. My fever is down, and I can walk around." The girl's gaze drifted from her brother's figure. _Not that you think that... Babying me like I'm useless... Okay, well I sort of am... _The goddess snapped out of her daze; her brother was talking.

"-ing to be a big fight tomorrow, are you sure you will be oka-" He was cut off, "I think I'll be fine... They aren't fighting on defined sides, like evil and good. It's everyone verses everyone else." Her brother stared at her blankly. There was a moment of silence between them, "...I suppose..." he agreed. The Queen stood up, and walked towards Mianite, her hand doing a 'shooing' motion. "Now go! I'm sure you have things to do."

Both were cherishing the family moment, even if it was just the two of them.

* * *

The goddess was polishing an iron sword, when she felt... _Something._ Ianite blinked at the shifting feeling. _Did_ s_omeone change sides..? _Focusing, the goddess sought for more information. _The one who changed sides... Was originally a Dianite follower. Who's allegiances now lie with... The Shadows. _The Queen froze, processing the information. _T__hat being is growing stronger every day... Very troubling..._

Placing the sword down, the lady walked into what could be called a living room, and sat down on a wool couch. _Who is-_ _Why have none of the gods ever heard of The Shadows? _The lady now sat cross legged, rubbing her temple with her finger. _An__d why is this being showing up now? _From a slouched position, the Queen sat up strait, letting her fingers fall to her lap. _I will look into this when night falls in the Overworld._

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Ianite took a boat to SynHD's house. The owner of the house, she discovered, was betrayed by the one who changed sides. An initiation ceremony, she supposed, was betraying someone close to join The Shadows. With this new revelation, she decided to do some information gathering. After exiting the boat, the goddess looked around.

Off to the side, across from the house, was what looked like a grave. A sign on the face read: 'R.I.P. SydHD Deaths' embrace', and a single red rose sat on the fresh soil. The Queen winced,_ I do hope that this is not an actual grave. Just an ominous warning. _

Deciding to move on, Ianite walked to the house entrance and silently opened the door. Closing it behind her, the lady walked down the stairs to her left. While decending, she glanced around at the lower level. To her right were 3 signs and 4 item frames. _4, corresponding with all the pieces of armor... _

The purple eyes shifted to the upmost sign, 'WARNING Do not touch You will die If you do', _it would have been best if the armor was put away... _Following under that; _'_I will no longer be Dianite's Side Bitch_' _An eye brow was raised, _intriguing way to word something..._ 'Fuck the Gods We are DemiGods -Nadeshot' _So the armor was stolen... What armor could warrant such attachment enough so to be viable betrayal material__? _The goddess' eyes saddened. _Deceit, such a terrible thing to happen to ones self. _There was a moment of no thoughts nor movement, before Ianite turned around and left.

_Demigods... There are no such things..._

* * *

Ianite gazed at the remarkable creation in the Nether. The temple was bathed in an erie orange glow, created by the molten rock surrounding it. It was an impressive feat, to say the least. Getting there would be hard, but the reward in doing so was probably great. Also, floating in the air was a ship, or that's what it looked like to her. It was too dark to be completely sure. _Very impressive, Brother._

"Hello, Sister." The Queen spun around, eyes widening at the sight before her. "You seem to be doing well." Standing in her line of sight, was the red god, Dianite. Her youngest brother. For a moment, her eyes saddened at the sight, he was this way because of her incompetence. If she had stopped him from going th- _Stop_. Her eyes reverted back to normal.

"Dianite." She growled, remembering that she could have done nothing to stop his eventual change to evil. _Speak of the devil_, "What do you want?" A hand snaked around the sword resting on her hip that was, amazingly, hidden from the god's view.

"I have a warning for you." He stated, then his expression went a bit crazed. "Do not join Mianite or I will destroy you." He smirked, or the closest facsimile of one, "I do have your heart, after all." His smirk relented, in its place, a closed-eyed smile, "and hearts are so easy to break, too."

Those were his last words before he turned and left, teleporting away. Ianite fell to the ground, his lingering presence suffocating her. _Such madness. Is this presence effecting me this way because he has my heart, or something else?_

* * *

During what the mortals called the Purge, Ianite was in her house. Currently, there were no big repercussions during what already happened, just a small headache.

In a flash, there was the feeling of a dark presence and she stood still, awaiting the intruder to show themselves. Then, a shadow wrapped around her leg like a snake, trying to encase her whole being. An iron sword was now in her hand, slashing at The Shadow, and a few wounds later, the dark being was destroyed. _What a weak being, someone must have thought I would vulnerable be during this time._

_So, The Shadows wants to take me..._

* * *

**Mianite related poll on my profile!**

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews. Was there too much inner dialogue? I was a bit stuck in what to do in this chapter, so this was the product of that... And I know some (most) of this isn't technically cannon, but I do want to incorporate stuff so that it's not just all memories and stuff like that.

psychicRbeast: More will come in regard to players... Just you wait...

NasaBri13: (Blushes) Thanks, I also think they should read some fan lore as well. And I'm lucky that (from my perspective at least) this is right up there when you search 'Mianite lore' on google 6 down. And to tell you the truth, I think this is the longest or one of the longest stories out there.

Thank you TheAmazingQuerty, king of the lion, and psychicRbeast for all putting this on your story alert list! Welcome to the fun side! And psychicRbeast gets cookies for putting this on their favorite list!

**Important(ish):** And, uh, _I'm sorta going in blind here! _If there is an element in the story that's not cannon, it would be nice if I knew. I would gladly rewrite _some_ of the story to fit what has been said by the players. If there is something wrong, please tell me along with the episode/day, and player who specified that part of the lore. Thanks!

When chapter 10 comes around, I'll probably do some chapter clean up. No rewriting, (unless it comes to it), just fixing some grammar, spelling, and other stuff. Just to let you all know.

And if anyone finds a wiki page under the same name, I did give for permission for that.

**_1000+ views! (Digital) cookies for everyone!_**


	11. The Incineration

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

Fixed some grammatical errors, spelling and such in earlier chapters, check it out if you want. And there is not much new content that anyone will miss if they don't read it.

* * *

It was the second Purge, and Ianite was feeling a bit sluggish. _I guess the symptoms change weekly, huh?_ She tossed a satchel full of mushrooms on the nightstand and practically collapsed on her bed, face first. _I'll just sleep it off..._

The thought of rest made her yawn. _So tired... _And she was out like redstone.

* * *

_**It'll be night soon... **The girl in a brown dress thought, looking at the trees that were getting darker. She set down the wooden bowl that was being cleaned and walked outside, into the open yard. Ianite sat on a large dark rock in the middle of the grass, and gazed into the setting sun. But instead of seeing a sun with clear skies, the goddess saw smoke rising. The smell of burning wood reached her nose, **it must be a fire! **Running into the house, hair flying about, she grabbed a bucket from a chest, them proceeded to gather water from the well._

_Filling the iron pail, the girl ran with the heavy load, dogging trees, until she reached a clearing. In front of her was a great inferno, giving off an orange flame, yellow at the borders, surrounding the area in a hot glow. The material that was feeding the fire was beyond recognition, but the smell it gave off was of a familiar earthen tone; wood._

_Some water was splashed out of the bucket when Ianite turned to her left, who gazed around, looking for a culprit. From the edge of the fire, she saw a small brown object, **a log? **Running there, she was shocked at the sight before her. Dianite was a few feet away from the flames, just standing there, looking at the burning objects. To his left, was a pile of books and bookshelves, presumably awaiting to be destroyed._

_The goddess set the bucket on the ground, which tipped over the second she set it down, and turned around to face her sibling. Putting both hands on his shoulders, she asked, "Dianite! Do you know what's burning?" Her brother stared off into space, never -as far as she could tell- focusing in on her. "Father's books..." He answered, voice monotone. "Who- did you do this?!" Ianite glanced between her brother and the fire anxiously, torn between putting the fire it out or hearing her brothers story. He stayed silent, "Dianit-"_

_"I hate him!" Her brother yelled, and Ianite jumped back in shock. "I hate him! He left me!" His voice quieted to a whisper. "He left me when I still needed him..." Her brother started to cry, "he left..."_

_He started looking around wildly, "Leave me alone!" he yelled. Dianite then sprinted in a random direction, away from his sister. Tears started streaming down her face as he ran. The girl stood there in shock, then remembered her job. The goddess grabbed the empty bucket and set to work putting the fire out, obtaining water from a nearby stream. She never emitted a sound, no sobbing or yelling, only working in silence._

_When the inferno was all put out, and small remaining fires gone, did she sort through the charred rubble. Every book was burned to a crisp or burned in half. All except one; The Recounting of the Old Ones. Ianite fell to the floor, holding the book close to her chest, and finally started to sob, tears falling the the dry ground. "At-at least t-th-his is here."_

* * *

The goddess sat up abruptly in bed, fully awake. _Why did I think of that? _Ianite swung her legs off the bed, paused for the blood to shift, as to not cause a head ache, and then stood up. Ianite walked to the living room, stopping in front of a bookshelf, _not it, not it, not it... _Dark purple eyes rested on a brown book's spine, it's title worn by time, the gold ink barely there. _There it is!_

Taking it off the shelf, the Queen walked to the couch, and sat down._ It's been awhile since I've read this..._

* * *

**Mianite related poll on my profile!**

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews. I know it was sort of a filler chapter, but this was sort of a build up to next chapter, but if you look closely, you might see some... What would you call it... Suspicious behavior?

Thank you ironhideandratchet4ever for the follow and favorite, welcome to the fun side, have some cake!

XxprojectfoxX: Eh, I'm not sure if gods have internal organs... For this story, it's more of a metaphorical heart, in a sense. (I'm actually just starting off with the idea, so I don't know completely what I want it to be. But I have a rough idea, and it's hard to explain.)

TheAmazingQuerty: You're welcome! I needed to get 10K+ anyways :)

This may sound selfish, but if any of you could spread the word about this story, that would be awesome!

Title switch? Ianite's Saga: The Realm of Mianite Lore or Mianite Lore?


	12. The Recounting of the Old Ones

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

**Mianite related poll on my profile!**

Warning: This chapter contains... How should I say this? It will live up to it's Teen rated name, but not all of the chapter, just when you reach '*'. It also ends with a '*'.

* * *

Ianite lifted the The Recounting of The Old Ones to eye level, and opened to the first, aged page. It started:

**_I was given this... Journal, by a friend of mine. He said to write my experiences in it; 'You should release your emotions in to something other than violence,' he says, 'try writing.' He is a very odd person, encouraging people to try new things... But I'll give it a try: My name is ###,_ **the name was crossed out**, a**_**ctually, you can call me Alex. This story will follow myself and others, and for the sake of their privacy and mine, I will not disclose our real titles.**  
_

* * *

**_Over on another island, -well it's a peninsula connected by an isthmus, really, but almost an isolated landmass-, where the border of the empire resides, t_****_here are strikes. Likely caused by the poor living conditions; not much food, health care (or lack thereof), clean water, ect. Some say that the people over there were changing, the sick ones turning into monsters overnight. The five of us -__Aron, Robert, Steve, May and I (Alex)- had decided to travel there, our goal to help and give aid the sick ones. _**

**_Walking for a great while, and reaching a town, we retired in a nearby inn for the night, the cost was low and we were able to get separate rooms. The following mourning, Aron found Steve, an arrow through his heart. His bow was gone as well, the others say one of the rebels shot him, raiding for what little supplies they could get, and stole the weapon... _**

**_There is no time to mourn, we still have a rebellion to quell. His body has been burned, his ashes will be spread thought the forest near all of our houses, and his remains will be kept in an urn until further notice._**

* * *

**_The rumors are correct; the people once ill had turned into monsters overnight. Some were left as animated skeletons, others with some of their flesh decayed, skin green, but other features in tact. The ones fighting are strong, and they will not be easy to subside. Hopefully we will come out with no other casualties.  
_**

* * *

**_The uproar has been stilled, and relief has been given to those who need it. Yet the monsters still remain, creeping in the night, but the sickness, so far, has been stopped. The four of us have returned home, Steve has been taken care of, ashes spread, and everything is fine. Yes, I am still in mourning about Steve, he was a great man. A worthy fighter and a wonderful friend, I hope he rests in peace. _**

**_I wonder how May is fairing...  
_**

* * *

_**May, oh sweet May. **_There were blotches of crinkles on the paper, obscuring the lettering; a sign of tears. **_Why did you go? Why did you leave me? _**The rest of the paragraph long scrawl was so blurred and haphazard, it was illegible. There were two lines of space, then a date, signifying that it was a few days later.

**_ *Five days ago, Robert found May dead in her house._ **There was a wrinkled blotch.** _She must have tripped on something; when we saw her corpse, there was a gaping wound, possibly by a knife. There was no visible weapon either, so it is suspected that she got hurt, then walked away to get help or something based off of the blood trail. But she must have fainted from blood loss before so, then died from the deprivation.* _**

**_It was all blurry from there on out, I think Robert had sent us off -Me, and Aron- so that her could bury the body or something. Yet I do remember this; when walking back to my house, I swear someone or something was walking in my footsteps, pacing at the same rate to camouflage themselves. When I drew the only weapon I had -a sword-, it seemed to stop, probably just some paranoia acting up, but it felt real. I was in too much shock to notice it sooner, with May's death and all... _**There was another deformity.

Ianite flipped to the last entry. The writing was shaky, as if someone was scared, adrenaline running through their veins as they wrote.

_**I think someone is targeting the us, picking people off one by one, and I don't think that just because two of ours are dead. Under further investigation, Steve's room had no forced entry, or readily available places to be shot at through an opening. Also, after looking for the weapon that killed May, there were no traces of any knife. No sharpening tools, no sheathe, nothing that would point to her even having a blade. And now, sometimes, I feel like I'm being watched consistently, though when I look around, no one is there. Even right now, writing this, it's just me in the room with no windows or doors ajar. Only a quill, an ink well, and a torch accompanying me. I fear I am next.**  
_

That is where the entries ended. The lady stood up, and walked to the bookshelf._ Well that was an interesting work of fiction, _she thought._  
_

About to close the book, she noticed something odd. Fingering the last page, the goddess felt to paper's edge, it felt too thick to be one sheet. _Some pages are stuck together... How did I not notice this before? _Holding the book to eye level, the Queen rotated it around, looking at the conjoined parchment. _It's suck all around..._ Ianite sat there, perplexed, until she thought of an idea. _This just might work. _Lighting a small flame on the top of her right hand's left most fingertip, the goddess carefully singed off the combined edge. Licking her thumb and leftmost finger, she compressed the browned page, smothering the crisping paper.**

Prying the pages apart, the lady read the warped words on the next page_. I fear there is a traitor in our mists._ But the next text was perplexing; it was harshly scribbled, as if the writer did not have enough time, and hurried in his work. _**Death catches EVERYONE... No one can live forever.**_ Ianite froze, eyes not straying from the black ink.

_...What..?_

The script had floated off the page, straitening out and expanding, drawing material from a nearby shadow. It then started to wrap around her, a finger's length away. _Why can't I move? _The dark band floated in front of her eyes, taunting her with mobility. Then the blackness expanded rapidly, and darkness filled her sight; the shadow had covered her vision, possibly covering her entirely. It started to constrict around Ianite, as if trying to crush her into non-existence. _I ne- I need to get out of here!_

Even though her ears were covered, it was as if the darkness whispered to her, "Death will take _all._" The Queen wanted to scream in pain, but her mouth was covered, everything was. And if she did, she couldn't hear it; in pain so much that it dominated her mind. _It hurts-it hurtsss! _She wanted to get out, get away from the torment.

There was a brief stomach churning moment and the goddess was suddenly able to move; free of her binds. Her senses did not register much of the new surroundings; she was in complete blackness, and must have been floating, as there was no familiar pull of gravity here. Neither were there sounds or any terrain visible. It was like she was in empty space, but how? The goddess felt the clutches of stasis grasping ahold of her, tugging her down into the depths of unconsciousness, she then blacked out. _Help... _That was her last plea.

* * *

**Do not attempt!

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews. More suspicious stuff! Mystery galore! Imagine the book about the size of an iPod Touch in height and 1 1/3 times the width (not the 1 cm looking depth). I'm sorry that the book jumped around, the lines breaks take place of more (non-relavent) text. It's chronological, by the way.

Thank you AquaKit, whispstar and scarebear12 for the follow and favorite! Welcome to the fun party, have some brownies! Thank you fox tamer 113 for following! Welcome to the fun party!

NasaBri13: I have questions, and answers (sort of...) Q: Which episode did you see, and what episode have you seen up to? A: (sort of) If you reach a point where The Shadows/Death (or possibly Cronus) is talking, look there, and if you hear/see a streamer comment around the lines of; 'Are you drunk?', I think you're golden. (I swear that happened! Unless it was a dream, and if it was, that must have been a funny dream... Hehe...)

This may sound selfish, but if any of you could spread the word about this story, that would be awesome!

Title switch? Ianite's Saga: The Realm of Mianite Lore or Mianite Lore?


	13. Facsimile of a Loved One

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

**Mianite related poll on my profile!**

* * *

Ianite drifted awake by the constant sound of humming. _W__here... Where am I? _The goddess felt numb, as if weighed down like she had been immobile for too long, as if asleep. The Queen perceived little information about where she was, too dazed to do anything. Whatever she was laying on was stiff ground, yet even in discomfort, the lady was content to lay there, never to move.

**O****pen your eyes, **a familiar voice in her head pleaded. ..._Why should I? _She questioned in her subconscious, not exactly recognizing the speaker. **Get up,** the commands continued, and there was a sensation of her eyelids trying to open. _Let me lie here, please. _Was the goddess's, albeit weak, response. **Rise... _Now._** The determined tone persisted. _Fine..._ The Queen obeyed, like a child being told off by their parent.

She finally opened her eyes, and a white sky filled her vision, something not found in the End or Nether. One that looked entirely made of fog or clouds, no gap to the blue background that was expected from the Overworld day. With weighted limbs that were getting lighter by movement, Ianite sat up. An odd pattern filled her vision; the ground was made of sections of dots in a line, connected by other lines. Both of which were made of what appeared to be a gold alloy. But this did not stand alone in the world. There was some... Odd shrubbery in addition, trees would best describe the objects, actually.

The goddess stood up, and walked to the nearest one. Her legs gaining more feeling with every step. The item was just a tad taller than she was, and with her arms could reach the top of it. What could be called the trunk was made of a metal, iron or another similar material. The leaves, well, they were particularly unique; glowing blue, as if a torch had been made of lapis lazuli then lit.* The structure was like a curve, with the strand thinning at the end and curling in on it's self, a bud in the center. This was the common design for most, a few variations here and there.

Holding her hand up, the Queen moved a digit to the radiating thing. Yet before she could touch it, there was a flare of sparks. Quickly, she retracted her hand, not wanting it possibly injured, and took a few steps back. Ianite put a hand over her heart, it was beating rapidly from the brief burst of adrenaline, and let out a trembling breath. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself even more, and when her breathing shallowed, she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" The goddess wondered aloud.

"Well you aren't awake." The goddess spun around, stopping to look in front of a gap between the trees. In all of his ancient glory, Uninite stood tall, not plagued by illness. In shock, the lady's right hand flew to her mouth. "Dad." Ianite choked out, and ran to her Father. The elder man encased his child in an embrace. "I'm sorry for leaving you." He whispered into her hair. The girl didn't respond, crying into his shoulder. When it didn't cease in a moment or two, he stared rocking back in forth, trying to calm the girl like he did when she was younger.

"You're here." The goddess sobbed out, voice muffled and hoarse from the wailing. The rocking started to subside, "I am." Things were silent, the two basking in each others presence, relishing the comfort brought between the two separated by time."How... How are you here..?" The man looked perplexed, as if he had been thinking the same, yet have not reached an answer. "I don't know." The Queen hummed, a way to continue the conversation, "I may be a memory, I may be a piece of essence of the complete person. Or I could be something else... Would you hate me if I wasn't the original?"

"No." The lady whispered, "You're still my Father. Memory, a piece of the original, or otherwise." The girl looked up, shorter than the other person in the area. "Do you know where we are? How we got here?" She questioned, the man glanced around, "I, I am not sure myself. But I do think it may be a place of memories. The means of how you got here, I do not know... Well what do you think got you here? What happened recently?"

Ianite shook from the ideas of the (albeit recent) past and responded, "Recently, there was a war. All the- the _injustice_ was making me sick. But that problem was solved when one side surrendered. The most recent... I-I-I was cursed. If I chose a side that wasn't theirs, I would, I don't know, maybe die. Something terrible most likely."

"Oh my daughter," Uninite hugged his child, "I'm sorry for leaving you so soon. If things hadn't happened, I could be with you. I'm sorr-" He was interrupted, "Don't be. You couldn't control such a thing." Was the good argument brought up by the Queen. The elder man chuckled at the response, the sound reverberating in his chest. "You were always the one to point out things, able to find the hidden things... That's a useful skill." He stepped back.

"Were you that voice in my head?" The god gave a puzzled look, either to be precised as confusing or playing along with a joke, "Maybe..."

Uninite put his hands on his daughters shoulders, then looked her straight in the eyes, white meeting dark purple. "One may think the truth can be hidden, but over time, the lies will fall and all that is left behind is an answer. It may not be welcomed, but it's the truth. You just have to look." There was a brief moment of silence. "What-?" the goddess let out a laugh, "Still cryptic as always..." The father embraced his child once again. _Why-? _"I'm sorry that my time here is brief. I love you, and I do hope to see you again, daughter."

The goddess stepped back out his hold, "Nononono- please don't go. Please-" Uninite flashed a sad smile before he vanished. "-don't go..." Ianite stood there, still staring at the space where her father was. **_Good luck_**, was whispered, as if someone had spoken just enough for her to hear, and in an odd way, it was comforting. Tears appeared at the edge of her eyes, but before they fell, the water was brushed away by a her hand. The Queen put a hand over her heart, _you're still here, in my heart. _

The lady quickly composed herself. She turned in a circle, looking at the shrubs with curiosity, "Memories, eh..?"

* * *

*It's supposed to be a lapis lazuli version of a redstone torch.

And as always, if anyone needs clarification of how anything works, ask me in the reviews. Do the chapter titles sound good? If you search 'cyber trees' on Google (the search engine I prefer), and click on the images tab, the one that looks painted (the third one from what I see) has the sort of ground I was looking for. Except the green circuit material is gold and the black board is varying shades of green. The sky looks like the render fog in the game, and the trees look like the other trees in the first row of pictures, (the ones that look like CGI or something in an online role playing game), and are glowing blue. Like argon is if you look it up as a current is run through it, maybe a tad whiter. Should I separate the lines of dialogue more?

Thank you Minxling for putting this on your story alert list! Welcome to the fun side!

NasaBri13 and TheSmashingBall: I _**swear** _next chapter will have the Contractors/Wizards! I promise! And if I don't have it in there, you can rant as much as you want until I do!

If someone watches the live streams on Twitch, and you want to donate but don't have anything to say, maybe put: "Have you read any fan lore? Because you should." (The best person to donate this message to would probably be iijeriichoii. I think Syndicate would read Dianite lore, not M/Ianite.)

**_2000+ views! Digital cakes for all!  
_**


	14. A Rush of Nostalgia and Pain Alike

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

**Mianite related poll on my profile!**

* * *

Ianite walked to one of the metal objects, cautiously getting within a few paces of the blue leaves._ A place of memories? Do you access them by means of... These? _Her hand snaked towards the trunk, hovering above the surface. _Should I..? _The goddess closed her eyes, _it's not like I can die. Feel pain? Possibly. But death? _Slowly, her hand came closer until almost touched it, a hairs width apart. _Just do it! _The limb quivered, then slammed onto the cold surface. An influx of memories came all at one.*

_"Can't catch me!"-"Focus! An enemy wouldn't have spared your life!"-"Mianite! Get back here you crafty ocelot!"-"Dad look! I made some grass grow!"-"Father, wake up."  
_

The rush started to lessen.

_"Did you do your part?" The goddess asked, "I covered his room with flowers." She said with a giggle. "Yea, I asked Dad how to make a Golem. He showed me how to make one out of snow. So I made one out of metal." Dianite gave a devilish grin, and Ianite smiled mischievously, "Mianite is going to be sooo mad."_

_It was dark. All the goddess felt was the ground beneath her, and her own arms around her legs, which were propped to her chest. There was a banging at a door. "Open up!" Her brother, Dianite yelled out from behind. "Leave me alone!" The girl cried back, curling into a tighter embrace. "Leave." She whispered. _

The scene shifted to a longer memory;

_In her hand were two long daggers, in a flash they were raised to block two incoming attacks from opposite sides. "Stop fighting, you two!" Ianite yelled, her arms feeling the strain of the force imparted by the swords. Mianite, who was at her right, shifted to slash at the enemy; his younger brother. Before he could move, his sister's foot bashed into his chest, leaving the god out of breath and caused him to stumble back. _

Then;

_The goddess was sitting on a tree stump, swinging her legs back and fourth. Next to her, Mianite was gathering up debris from the lawn. In the distance, in front of the setting sun, a building was coming up, block by block. The ladies eyes focused in on the figures in the sky._

_"Who are those people? How can they fly like us?" The girl questioned. Mianite, who was picking up sticks from the grass, glanced up, and responded. "Those people are the Contractors. They build magnificent pieces of artwork, like castles. Never for free, always for a price, usually diamonds."_

_"You didn't answer all my questions." Her brother seemed to freeze right next to her, stuck in a bent position. "So you caught that..?" There was a nervous tone in his voice, and Ianite hit him upside the head. "I'm not an idiot. How can they fly?" _

_"Because of their passion for building... I gave them the power to create items to build with..?" The god was foresighted enough to make his words questionable. __"What..?" Mianite stiffened even more, and slowly looked up at her. She was just staring at him, and he got a scared look in his eyes, as if he knew there was going to be some words. And he must have smartened up enough to run._

* * *

That was all she could take, and the goddess violently removed her hand._ I am not doing that again_, The Queen thought, moving a hand to her head, closing her eyes. The recollection caused a major headache, still sustained after the event. Ianite opened her eyes, a stared at the blue lit foliage. _What can I do now?_

* * *

*A line refers to a new memory, with the exception of the very brief ones. (The first line.)

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. Bet you all forgot about ocelots, eh?

TheAmazingQuerty: Thank you! I'll try to add the trials! Somehow it will happen! Somehow! Hopefully!

... I have no clue how to though. Suggestions?

TheSmashingBall: Probably until the players of Mianite stop doing the server. Even then, they might have to pry the ideas out of my cold, dead hands. Unless I get into an accident, or school takes up too much of my time, I _should_ continue this story.

Guest: I've been here since about a month and two weeks ago!

**Did I get the bit about the Contractors/Wizards right? Bit iffy on that subject...**


	15. Power's Capability

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

If anyone had barged into Memory Land (as Ianite coined it), they would have found the goddess sitting cross- legged on the ground. _How do I get out of here?__ I doubt physical force could do so; it is in my head... I think I'm going to have to use mental force. _The ladies arms flew around herself. _Why do I have a feeling this will hurt? _The Queen let out a breath, _how should I go about this? _

Ianite shut her eyes, closing them especially tight. _Lets try to feel m- There! _It was an odd sensation, feeling eight limbs instead of four, one set from the realm realm, another from the mind-scape. Then there was the sense of weightlessness, and the goddess' eyes flew open. _Nothingness... _Everything was dark. _Step one of_... _a nonexistent plan complete. _Shifting to what seemed like a standing position, the Queen thought.

_First, I need some ground. _In what felt like movement, lifting her hand out, the lady clenched into a fist. Her eyes flashed a purple shade, and a clump of land appeared before her, under her feet. Ianite grinned. _Lets see if we can do more! _The hand flew open, and a flurry of actions came; the ground expanded, stone formed, creating walls. Then wood cupped it off, leaving a small house, the interior lit by torches. You could fit 3 beds along both sides, but nothing other than illumination furnished the space.

The goddess grinned. "How refreshing."

* * *

The lady was pacing back and fourth in the makeshift residence, wondering about. The Queen had been doing some alchemy work, trying to find _something_ to give her follower, _something_ to make a metaphorical splash to wake the other gods up. _Why can't I make energy in a bottle?! _She glanced back at the stuff that was made on the crafting table._ All that's left is some white- what is this stuff?_ Ianite walked to the wood surface, and went to eye level with the substance. She waffed it's scent to her nose with a hand. It was very faint, but _it's sugar!_

Cautiously, she grabbed some, keeping the grains in her palm. She turned around then proceeded to walk, and found herself faster than normal. _Is this- it's packed with energy! _The lady looked down at her hand. "This could be very beneficial..." The goddess put the white powder down, turned around, then resumed pacing again. _Now I can do- no. I'll bui- yes. Yes, I'll do that._

* * *

Ianite picked up a cloth bag from one of her wooden chests. Walking to the bench where the sugar sat, she put the substance into a cloth satchel, tied it, and grasped the top. Pacing to the center of the room, she drew a pentagram out of wisps of energy. The Queen closed her eyes and held her hands out, "Now it's time to do something." In a fury of power, everything went black.

There was that telltale feeling of teleportation; nausea and tingling, and the goddess landed with a solid thud on the ground. It was dark, but anything visible streaked when she moved her vision, and occasionally, it filled with white. A grin came of its own accord, and anyone who looked may have though she was insane. To her right; an empty house stood, a few chests inside.

To her left, there was a tall spurt of land, very high up from sea level. _A perfect place... _The lady waved her arm, and a temple of stone, purple wool, and other materials flashed into existence before her eyes. And with a flick of her hand, the satchel of sugar flew, and traveled up to the peak. Another jerk, and a wooden chest appeared around it, settling on top of her work.

The Queen never spared a moment; she turned around and flew off the cliff, onto the grass that was meeting the sea below. The goddess peered at the reflection of herself, features illuminated by a gibbous moon. Yet it was not needed; her eyes were constantly glowing a fluorescent purple in addition to her smile, making her even more creepy.

Ianite turned on her heel, floated up a hand's with above the ground, and flew along the shoreline. The terrain began to raise, and when it leveled out, she stopped. Across the water was Mianite's temple, the moon in the background. Glancing behind her, was an entrance to... somewhere, behind the massive mostly stone barrier, probably home to one of his followers.* A voice came from in front of her, "Sist- How?", the goddess looked at her sibling.

**Hello Brother.** Her mouth moved, but nothing was vocalized, just thought filtered into Mianite's mind. He became slack-jawed, staring at his sister. "Your eyes..." She closed her purple orbs, **I have a message... **she mouthed,** things are coming. And trust me, they will be a game changer. **

The lady lazily looked up, and started moving in a circle, arms being thrown outward. **Dianite~ Come out- come out wherever you are~** She practically sung. The god mentioned stepped out of the shadows, smirking. "Don't you remember my warning?" He asked.

"What is he talking about?" The eldest questioned.

"Oh, I though Sis-" The goddess' head snapped in Mianite's direction. **Leave. This is between me and Dianite.**

The elder brother was frozen for a moment, then slowly nodded his head, looking like he was in some sort of a daze. Walking away, he turned to his right and disappeared out of view. From watching the white haired god, the lady looked back. "Instead of crushing you out of existence... How about I burn you?" Dianite lifted his arm, and flames appeared, heading straight towards Ianite. She quickly put up a barrier, dissipating the inferno. **Let's make a** **deal**, the Queen said. The youngest brother froze, "...Go on..."

**Give me a quiz. If it is answered correctly; you release me from my bindings. If not-**

He chuckled, interrupting the onslaught on telepathy. "You, you were always the crafty one... No, no I'm not," he started to shake his head, "I'm not going to make a deal with you." The barge of flames started again, and the barrier came up again. It took her a few moments to realize;_ it's draining me..._ Her smile fell momentarily, and in a flash, a smirk filled its place.

She spoke, "Let the hunt begin." And vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Ianite woke to being sprawled out on wooden ground. Moving from the very uncomfortable position, the goddess slowly sat up. Some blood dribbled down the edge of her mouth, and she wiped it away with her thumb. _What did I just do?  
_

* * *

*Sonja and Tucker's house.

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. Put a little poem on my profile (not Mianite related), if anyone wants to read it. Big stuff is coming! Big stuff! And (hopefully) lots of it!

Thank you mihirbeeharry for the follow and favorite! Welcome to the fun side, have some cookies! And AsgardianDragonRider, thank you for the follow! Welcome to the fun party! wanna see a trick! Here is a cake and a VIP pass to the awesome lounge A.K.A. the fun side!

TheSmashingBall: Well that was just Tom's speculation. Besides, *spoiler* Sonja got a reward by 'Death' for stealing Marlin (I think), so would Mianite be in on it as well? (Honestly, with their history/personality, aren't they at odd with each other _all_ the time?) But, if it is/isn't a hoax, I think I have a way out either way.

psychicRbeast: I'll try!

wanna see a trick: (13) Except for relationships in real life (i.e. Sonja and Tucker), there is a slim chance, (like .001%) that romance will pop up. Friendships, probably. (14) Well, they are in creative mode as far as I can tell, and you can float, but in the context of the story, it's flying.

Ninuhuju: I did! But I have been a horrible person by procrastinating! This should have been done four days ago or something! (Question: Does omi= Oh My Ianite?)

If I missed something, please let me know! Also, if you have read a few chapters back, there were some prophecies/summaries(?), should I continue that?


	16. Communication

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

Responses have been properly capitalized, punctuated, and spell checked.

TheSmashingBall: No, here it is. Good idea, as well.

* * *

The Queen was sitting on the ground, cross-legged, rocking back and forth minutely. With the amount of energy left, she was trying to connect with the mortals in the Overworld. Her mouth was moving, but she was thinking, not uttering the words the words out loud. _Come on- come o- YES! _"Finally!" Ianite clamped a hand over her mouth. Almost immediately, her follower, CaptainSparklez responded. "My Lady!" _It seem I have an audience..._ "I have been able to join." The goddess said, "For so long I have waited!"

"So good to finally see you!.. Well, hear from you." The lady froze. _R__ight..._

She sighed, "I'm unable to appear for I am too weak." There was a moment of silence_. _"You must lift!" _...What? Never mind_. She continued, "But I have been watching, watching very closely!" Another voice joined in, her youngest brother's follower. "Why are you too weak?" SynHD asked. A frown marred Ianite's face. "Dianite, he has drained me too much." She pursed her lips. _Should I tell them- don't be silly, I need to.__  
_

"I have left a gift in this land, but I can not remember where I put it." Sadness seeped into her voice, "I need you to find it." The Queen paused for a breath, "It will help you until the next Purge." A barrage of questions followed. "My lady, do you have any clues? This is a big world... Can you share any more details?" A moment passes, and he added, "With me specifically."

The goddess put a hand to her head, a headache coming on. Her brows furrowed. "I remember Mianite was there." The power fulled daze had left her with only fractured bits of memory. A few queries passed, falling deaf on her ears, too preoccupied to notice. She snapped out to here one from her champion. "Do you have a temple?" Her mind ran at a hundred paces per moment, she started rambling. "I do. But it is not ready to be traveled to. It is too cursed... No human would last 2 seconds there right now."

"How can I save it?" Ianite let a small smile creep on her face, then it fell. "It can only be saved by the lords of my kingdom. Who I am yet to reach contact to." She went mute, contemplating her words. "I need you to find the gift I have left." The Queen swallowed, and beads of sweat started to appear from the use of power, bordering on empty.

"I can not protect it from the other people of this land, they may find it first." She stared to rub her temples, trying to get the memories to flow. "It was above the clouds... Close to the starting island... I remember it was up above near an-" the title filtered into her vocabulary "-Ash Ketchum face." The lady trembled from the building strain, "But it may be elsewhere. I can not remember." Her shoulders slumped in defeat, the connection fading. "I must leave you, but I will be back soon. Please find the Sugar of Ianite." It ended abruptly, and the goddess tipped over, too tired to stay awake.

* * *

"_-_Ianite." The Queen's eyes flew open, wide awake. From her crumbled heap on the wood, she straitened up. "See what we can work on." She tuned in only on his voice, _her brother's voice_. Dianite continue, "I want you on my team... I will get you on my team." Was he talking to her follower?

"As Ianite will be no more once I am done with her." _...You want to fight me Brother? _An eerie purple glow bathed the surrounding walls. _It is on._

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below.

Thank you 1eragon33 for the follow and the favorite! Welcome to the fun side, here! Have some cake! Thank you kramer53 and marie564 for following! The fun party welcomes you!

ThatGuy: Thank you!

wanna see a trick: Thank you as well!


	17. Two Types of Memory

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

_Why has Dianite changed his attitude towards me? Is is it the fact he has people to back him up? He already had an army! _The Queen was pacing back and fourth. _Finally I join the war and he doesn't try to persuade me to join him? I could be allies! _She paused, fingering a knife's sheathe. _Why?!_ The lady in frustration threw a short blade. It hit the wall with a thud, shaking ever so slightly.

Ianite looked at the dagger and frowned, pulling it from the wall. It was to easy to do so... She needed to get training again.

* * *

Coming up from a stretch, the goddess walked over to a chest. From inside, she brought out an iron sword and a shred of white cloth. Setting the weapon on the stone, the Queen wrapped the fabric around her eyes, knotting it in the back; creating a makeshift blindfold. Retrieving the short sword, she walked to the middle of the room and shifted into a stance.

Ianite stood, weight on her right foot, ready to propel herself further. Standing still, everything was silent. Even wearing the blindfold, her eyes were closed; when one sense is gone, the others adapt to make up for the loss. Her mind wandered to a scenario long passed... _Two men at her front, __both possessing stone swords_, _ready to ambush her in a forest clearing. _

Her arm moved downwards, the tip of the blade almost staying at one point. _The perpetrators raised their weapons from their sides, and ran towards the goddess. The one on her right came faster, _the Queen sidestepped to the left_, and the man tripped over her outstretched foot. She spun to the right side, and brought up the long dagger, blocking an incoming attack from the other man, holding the weight with one hand._

**_So these were the men haunting my homeland? Just a mere bunch of theifs? _**_S__he thought. **Pathetic! **Her right foot kicked the fallen man attempting to get up. Quickly, she pushed the man clashing blades back with her own, making him stumble. _The lady submerged herself in the moment, reenacting all her previous actions. _She was about to knock the sword out of one man's ha-_

"Hello again." The Queen turned around, sword lifted and pointed at the intruder, but finding there was none in her hand. The blindfold was gone as well. She was back in Memory Land, _again_. The goddess stiffened, not trusting the sight before her; Father. The land beneath her feet hummed, "It looks like I have seen you once more. Tell me now, are you Dianite in disguise, or have I gone mad?"

Uninite lifted an almost invisible eyebrow, "I can assure you that I am myself; not Dianite, nor are you mad. Even if only an imagination, you still haven't gone insane in the process." He flashed out of view, reappearing to her left. "I have a warning." Ianite was silent, "Don't trust your own thoughts. They may have been made by another. Ideas that may have come overnight, thoughts coming out of nowhere. The memory about the wizards for exa-"

"That memory was _made?_" The lady asked, interrupting the elder immortal.

"No, no- I'm just saying that it _could_. Recollection can be altered; warped and fragmented to fit a story told by others."

"...Why should I believe you?" The Queen stated, not entirely convinced with this encounter. The god seemed not to hear, "Something is coming, I feel it." He vanished, and the goddess jumped back to reality. Her arm felt like it was in mid arch, like stopped, then started again in the middle of battle. The lady lifted her blindfold, and started at the sword, transfixed. _How strange..._

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. Anyone get the (somewhat iconic in Fanart) mental imagery in the story?

BloodDragon2626! Thank you for the follow and the favorite! Welcome to the party; the fun one! And have some cookies! And EnderFriend284! Welcome as well!

XxprojectfoxX: I was thinking that she gathers knowledge from her surroundings, i.e. the players. That's why it said; "...The title filtered into her vocabulary..."

BloodDragon2626: Thank you! I can't wait to see either!

TheSmashingBall: It's _all_ apart of my master plan... (MWAHAHAHA! *Cough-Cough* _Can I get some water?_)

**Questions:**

**Do you think I should replace the cover image? If so, should I make one or find some fan art?**

**Should I go ahead with my plan? It involves The Shadows not being what Syndicate says it is.**

**Any advice for National Novel Writing Month?**

**Have any ideas for the lore, if so, please send it in! I'm bordering on empty! **

**Who visits TheRealmOfMianite subreddit? (Maybe someone can put this on there..?)**

_**5000+ views! Digital 5 tier cakes for everyone!**_


	18. Alternatives

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

Ianite was laying on her bed, resting her tired limbs. Eyes closed, the goddess was drifting between levels of consciousness. Like an arrow, a force come over her, knocking the air out of her lungs. Her eyes flashed open, and the Queen sat up, arms flying to her side to prop herself up, hissing when the limbs almost gave out in pain. _What in the realms?_ She hadn't felt this in quite long time: two warring gods.

The lady felt cold, and the color drained from her already pale face. She couldn't even attempt to stop them, she wasn't in the same realm or close enough to a portal to get to them. The lady shook her head _...No. No. I can't act as a peacekeeper this time. Not now, not anymore. They need to solve their own problems._ The Queen laid back down, shifting to her side. _Mianite... Give Brother a good thrashing, would you?_ A small smile slipped on her face, and she fell asleep.

* * *

_It felt like she was falling, her robes fluttering about. An illusion -or what felt like one- surrounded her; she was slowing down, but the feeling of no gravity stayed the same. What was dark now was being filled with a glow. Her clothes shifted into a blue dress, reaching mid-calf. __A strong breeze filtered through her hair, and she was sitting on the edge of a cliff over looking the water. A setting sun behind, the scent of the sea reaching her nose. Her dark eyes reflected the golden light, illuminating them with a ethereal glow._

_The scene switched to horror; everything went dark, only faint outlines of objects visible. The rock dissapeared, and she was truly falling, hair tussling about and wind feeling like knifes across her face. Getting constantly brighter, Ianite could finally see the ground; it was the same as in Memory Land. The trees arranged in a pattern she couldn't describe. Along the lines of foliage, a black slash invaded the land bathed in blue, almost like a crack._

_Suddenly, the land trees outlined was covered in black, glowing an eerie dark, dark purple. Almost as if the land gave way to a pit of shadow. A strip of darkness shot past her figure, missing a hands width. More followed, some creating a spiral around her, others grabbing at her arms and legs, drying to consume The Queen. The goddess arms moved in front of her headfirst fall, crossing, as if it was able to stop her decent. Her mouth opened up in a silent scream.  
_

_Everything went black. _

* * *

Then she woke up. On the cold floor, face first. With her still aching arms, the lady pushed herself up, noting she had fallen off the bed. Her heart was still beating rapidly. _Why does this keep happening? _Breathing heavily, the lady thought things over.

"I'm bringing him back." She declared, not realizing how powerful those words were.

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. Anyone get the (somewhat iconic in Fanart) mental imagery in the story?

Ninuhuju: It's not cannon as far a Syndicate is concerned, but it's just his opinion. I think keeping the Shadows makes the series (and by extension, the lore) better. I would continue to have that component in the story only if the readers didn't mind. But in my head, the Shadows is something _more_ -and it's going to come back.

TheAmazingQuerty: NaNoWriMo starts in November. And I'm going to attempt it, _attempt_ (and probably fail, but what the heck, I'll try it anyways!.)

TheSmashingBall: I probably will delay that plot bit, and look at nanowrimo . org if you want to know what it is.

BloodDragon2626: Thank you! And I update every one and a half weeks or so... Yet time may vary depending on new ideas I get from an episode.

**Questions:**

**How old should Ianite appear to be? 18ish? Twentyish? Submit answers!**


	19. Across Time and Space: The Start

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

Dark eyes blended in with the shadow, looking up at the wooden roof. Within the Queen's mind was a fury of turmoil, the weight of recent events crashing down. Laying on her bed, away from the warmth of light, reality hit her like a ton of stone.

_What has reduced me to such a state? Locked away from everyone, forced into solitude of every aspect? Trapped between imprisonment or dissappearing into the shadows?_ Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, mind at the point of meltdown. _No allies powerful enough to save me?_ Water glistened down her face, her eyes shut. _W__ho will stand by my side? _

Ianite's eyes snapped open, then narrowed, tears coming to a hault. _What allies do I have?_ In her mind, family -"_Dad!_"- enemies, friends, acquaintances -_Wait, friends..? _The goddess' lips twitched upwards._ Oh yea, friends..._

* * *

_"Where are we going?" The young voice of herself resounded in her memory. Father was guiding her somewhere, holding her hand. The wind tussled her haphazard braid over her shoulder, passing by, making waves of air noticeable on the grass. "I'm taking you to a place where you can stay for a while." Uninite responded, his voice seemingly younger in her young mind's recollection. _

_They reached a top of a small hill, and the goddess saw the blue waters of a bay. The sun was reflecting on the liquid, and in her memory, giving it a happy feel. "Where is it?" The goddess questioned, her face shifting to look at her parent. His white eyes softened a bit, looking sad but glad at the same time. "A place you can only find if you truly want to." He looked forward. _

_The child did as well, whispering "Oh, neat." Both were silent until they reached shore, walking onto a wooden dock. The girl clasped Father's hand a bit tighter. "Why are we here?" She asked, gazing into the fog. _

_"Wait a moment." The white haired man looked in front again in the distance, face set firm. Soon the front of a large... something, came into view, and a creaking filled the of the fog came a ship. The ominous sound still reverberating, the vessel came to stop at the small port. A large piece of wood fell, connecting the two structures. A man stepped off. "Ye be the fellow who asked I to come?" The gruff shipman asked, causing Ianite to shift closer to her guardian, hiding behind him. Uninite held firm, responding "I am."_

_A hand shot out from behind a trench coat, "Captain Scar." The brown haired man addressed himself. Her Father took his hand and shook. The unfamiliar person's eyes shifted to herself. "This be the cargo?" He questioned with a foreign accent. **What is he talking about?** The young girl thought, eyes widening minutely. Her parent nodded slowly. "Give us a moment." He instructed._

_The blue eyed man turned around and walked back on the ship. The god shifted to kneel in front of his daughter, hand in his back pocket. He brought out a necklace. It's single, dark stone -a purple or dark blue diamond or something- glistened in the daylight, lighting up it's clearness. From the center, it immediately turned green, getting darker and bluer the more distant it got. The whole design was made of stone, but only the middle made of the translucent material.* The goddess looked up from staring at the jewelry to her Father.  
_

_Unclasping the chain, he put it around her neck. "This will protect you on your journey. Think of me when you need sanctuary most, and I will be there." The child turned her head to the side in question. She started. "Why-"_

_"Be safe, my darling." The dad kissed his daughter's forehead, then placed her on the boat. He pushed the plank back onto the vessel, and set it adrift. Ianite felt a hand on her shoulder, and her head snapped to attention, scared. The alien figure was looking down, intimidating the child, making her feel like she should run away or vanish from sight. "Come on lad, let's get you to a room." He said, guiding her away from the edge.  
_

_She looked back, staring at the shrinking figure of her father. "Dad!" She yelled. **Why did he leave me? ...Come back! **"Dad!" He fell out from sight, Ianite had moved too far to see him. The man, his ship, and the passenger dissappeared into the fog. _

_Had she known at the time what was ahead, maybe she wouldn't have been so reluctant. _

* * *

Her eyes opened, finding herself slumped on the wall. She sat up straight, and lifted her arm, fingers splayed. Wisps of green mist swirled from her fingertips, creating a vortex in midair. Her pupils dilated at the view, and a grin slipped on her features. It seemed the memories found a bit more power left, ready to use.

_Oh, this is good._

* * *

*Look at an Ender Eye and you'll find what this looks like. Only a dark, dark, gem in the center.

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. Gahhh! I'm so behind on this story, sorry! And so many episodes to write for too!

**Question**: Do I shift between point of views? If so, I need to fix that.

Thank you Xao-Bum and NegativeZer0Gravity for the follow and the favorite! Welcome to the fun siddddeeee! Your (virtual) cake is a-waiting! (Spelling mistakes intentional.) PixleUp! Welcome to the party!

TheAmazingQuerty: Oh that reference bit was still in there? My bad, it continued from the last chapter. Hehe... What did you think was represented? I would like to know.

Ninuhuju: How so? And yes, I have seen episode 61, I'm wondering also.

Guest: Well this chappie is a lead up to something a bit bigger that includes the pirates, so here you go!

NasaBri13: Glad you're back!


	20. Assistance

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

The vortex faced Ianite, basking her face in green glow, illuminating the wall behind her. This was very tricky magic; risky across dimensions, not the best way of communication, having a possibility of failure, but it was what she could muster up the strength to do. The end of the swirling mist turned white, then it opened up to a view, it's image revealing a brown haired lady in earthen tone robes. The goddess clenched her fist, _let this be her!_

Witch Winstead, the only person who knew as she did.

The particular enchantment she was using allowed communication between mirrors, metals, water; any reflective surface. She had seen the spell used one way before, as it normally was, for spying on people. The goddess herself had done so as well, using it to keep track of her brothers. Best case scenarios entailed two gifted beings, as in herself, her brothers, and some mortals who had rudimentary sills in the craft, but in this state... The Queen was lucky enough talking to a witch, the drain would have been unbearable otherwise.

"Winstead." Ianite called out, staring at the link with anticipation. A reaction was almost instantaneous; with surprising speed, the woman grabbed a broom, holding it in a defensive way. She started shifting her head from side to side, looking for an intruder. "Who's there?!" It was a harsh underestimate to call her frail, the witch could take on an attacker, she'd seen it before, (_poor captain..._)

The goddess sighed, she had no time for this. "I'm over here." The lady, _obviously not registering her voice_, ran in the direction of the mirage, bristled stick raised to harm. The Queen's face lit up in alarm, just because it's magic doesn't mean it's not breakable. Her arms flew in front of her, "Wait wait! Don't-" The rampaging woman stopped, brown eyes widening in shock.

"I-I-Ianite! _I-is that you?_ I-in the mirror?" Witch Winstead's voice came out gravely, surprise filling her tone. The girl in question rolled her eyes, exasperation present through the enchantment. "Yes, it is. This needs to be qui-" The elder fell to the floor, and Ianite's path of thought changed directions; _What is she doing?_ The robed sorceress was bowing in a praising manner.

The Queen's eyes hardened at the sight, and her voice went low and simple. "Educate be damned. I need you to prepare _something_ to get me out of this shell of a body." Winstead looked up, but still stayed on the ground, and a startled appearance came on her face. "You want me to _what?_" The witch paused. "Get your soul into a free state? That's absurd!"

A creaking sound filled the air, and the purple eyed lady snapped to attention sharply, but couldn't see anyone. "What are you doing?" A familiar face briefly passed her vision, turning around, pausing in front of her, but not noticing the woman in the mirror. The goddess was frozen herself momentarily, and she swallowed then spoke, "Comrade."

The reddish brown haired pirate turned around rapidly, eyes widening, mouth falling agape. Ianite started passively on, staring at the dark eyed sailor. "Capsize, grab the others. I need your assistance." The Queen bowed her head, eyes closing, not wanting to except reality. She whispered,

"_I need your help._"

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. I'm trying to catch up okay! And better late then never!

Thank you Hexagonal-Shield-Productions for the favorite! Welcome to the fun side, have some cake!

Ninuhuju: I don't want to say, but at this point I have many (okay, a few) ideas that if the Shadows don't come back, there's still a reason behind how she got there and such... I just follow what the streamers say what happened (i.e. the Priest), and I'm sure the Priest or someone in contact with the gods said it at one point, so I'm usin' it! (For all I know it could have been a reference to a possible new streamer or I could have her do a failed attempt to bring Uninite back if they don't follow up on that -there are a lot of options.)

TheAmazingQwerty: It's okay! No need to be sorry! I find myself forgetting an answer/question within a minute!

TheSmashingBall: Thank you! I try, but procrastination, homework, and school _sucks._ (I know I need it, but still.) And here you go! The pirate arc is starting as of last chapter, but it's picking up here!


	21. Reflections

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

"Ianite... Ianite... Ianite!"

"Go away!" The goddess yelled, turning away from the voice, rolling in her bed, wishing the persistence to vanish. Her sleepy mind recalled a sigh, hearing non-consistent mumbles under an aggravated tone. "You leave me no choice..." She could hear footsteps- _Footsteps?_ She raised from the sheets. _Wait-_ "Wake up!" The clear sound of a symbol resounded in her ear.

On instinct, her fist came swinging in the direction of the sound, but not hitting anything. The lady followed in suit, sitting up and falling into a position she recalled from her limited knowledge on hand-to-hand combat. But instead of an intruder, Ianite saw a vortex, this time blue, filled with brass. It moved away and an elderly face filled her line of sight. "Up yet?" The woman asked. The goddess sat still for a moment, then shook her head. "Never, never, do that again."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you actually woke up." Witch Winstead replied, disappearing for a moment, and the lady took the time to stretch, sitting on the side of the bed. The pillow sized view was invaded by a mirage of colors, yellows, oranges, greens, purples, a few drops of blue and red; the whole spectrum.

"What are you doing?" The Queen asked, raising an eyebrow. Winstead's face appeared through the cloudy liquid, either looking at her or the colored mixture. "_I_ prefer potions," the women replied, "and I don't like staring down at a puddle."

The Witch walked away again, but Ianite could still hear what she continued with. "Makes my neck hurt and I get a headache."

A distant rumbling sound followed, then stopped, an upbeat humming filling it's place. The whole view started to ripple, it's picture reflecting a mosaic of images discernible to where she was trying to look at. _What is she doing now?_ The joyful tune was still heard, so the enchantment, as it seemed, wasn't broken. The goddess grew concerned, "Winstead, is ever-"

"Just a minute, hon," came the reply.

The still warping image started making her a tad nauseated, and the dark haired Queen looked away, closing her eyes. A few moments of creaking followed, and the rumbling sound came back again, then died down. A small moment of stillness and silence finally came. "Hey-" Ianite spun to face the vortex again, turning back to look at the Witch who started speaking, "what are you- never mind." The brown haired lady looked behind herself at the new background.

The material reflected Winstead's image, so it was either ice or a mirror. But now, it seemed, that her own view was upright, adverse to the flat position she seemed to be previously in. The elder tapped the solid with her knuckles, and then crossed her arms over her chest, and she stared at Ianite through the enchantment. She pursed her lips.

"Lucky for you," she started, "I was able to find a few potions that would let you see yourself, so you wouldn't go in completely blind. You're in a mirror now. " The goddess lifted an eyebrow, and the Witch looked at her up and down. Winstead pointed a finger at her, and muttered a small incantation, the words undefinable. The vortex elongated, filling out to match the mirrors dimensions. Another spell, and the reflection flashed white.

Ianite's passive eyes opened wide. Standing in front of her, in the mirror, was a ghost-like figure. The specter looked like her, same hair, same face, same complexion, and same eye color she'd bet if they were open. The transparent look-alike was wearing purple robes, the material then further adorned by gold; it was so extravagant. So... Unlike her.

The lady in the mirror looked so free, even though trapped in her own eternal slumber. No stress lines or hard, battle worn eyes. A clean slate... Could... Could she ever go back to that? Back to the beginning, and start again? Her head tilted, eyes going unfocused, lapsing into a daze. Could she right her wrongs? The Queen blinked out of the trance; the elder was talking.

"-Is is what you'll look like." The brown haired woman moved her arms in elaboration, framing the view. The brown eyed lady stepped back, eying the mirror, smirking a bit. She continued, cocking her head to the side, "a beautiful work of art if I do say so myself!" Dark eyes shifted to the woman, lifting a hand to rub her temple. The goddess sighed.

"It's cute and all," Ianite admitted, "but lose the gold." The Witch's eyes widened, copying a baby wolf's expression. She bent to the floor, tilting her head to the side and _pouted_. Was she searching for _sympathy_?! Trying to play the full guilt trip card? "Pleeease? Pleeease?" _She was_, even starting to bat her eyes, "for me?" She was acting like a child, a familiar tactic.

_Too bad Winstead, I'm immune. _The woman continued her pleading; "pretty please? It would mea-" The lady tuned her out, zoning out of focus. But there was still an annoying buzz in her ear... Her eyes shut from irritation. Second after second aft- "Fine!" The goddess broke out of her silence, guess she wasn't as immune as she thought. "Just- just take some away."

"Yay!" The brown haired elder yelled in joy, starting to jump on the floor... Like a child. The lady closed her eyes; no more talking, no more annoyance. Jumping on the floor was the best she could get today, usually her attitude never ended until the next day. Suddenly, silence filtered into the room... The goddess lifted her head a little, not daring to look. An awkward voice peeped up. "Oh, err..."

"Oh what now!" Ianite snapped, eyes open and glaring. Witch Winstead had a disguised look on her face as she recoiled back from the mirror. The woman gave a strained, embarrassed laugh. "Er... You're right. The gold doesn't look so good..." She waved her hand and the image disappeared.

The goddess' head fell into her hands, and she stared at the cold wood floor. _What a drama queen..._ She fell to her right onto the bed, and just laid there. _It's too early for this!_ She cried in her mind, and curled into a ball in defeat.

* * *

"What is this?" A foreign voice asked. Ianite sat up in alarm, her vision hazy from sleep, woken up by the sound. Only a blurry view filled with a collage of red and brown colored the vortex's image. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, the vision refining to show Capsize, or, more accurately, her back. The Queen yawned, and waved, arm sluggish. "Hello Capsize."

Her voice came out sleepy, and the pirate jumped. She turned around, first swinging, eyes alight with energy. She came to look at the intruder, and froze at the sight. Her eyes went wide and the fist fell to her side, the other hand went over her heart. "Don't do that!" The reddish brown haired lady exclaimed, "you about gave me a heat attack!"

The goddess smiled, the drowsiness impairing her facial control. "Sorry," she muttered, rubbing her eyes again. Capsize sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Sorry, I guess I over reacted. But don't do that again Ianit-" Her coal eyes went wide again with surprise, and she looked up, face mirroring her eyes. The pirate pointed at the goddess, "Ianite! You're here! In person- Wait."

The reddish brown haired lady looked at the edges of the vortex, passing her finger through the mist, disrupting the edges. "What are you in? Oh never mind." Capsize stood up straighter, "Redbeard and I are ready to head out in the mournin' tomorrow," she said, head set level. The Queen nodded, signing for more information, fully awake.

"Are we going to see you there?" The pirate continued. The edges of Ianite's mouth twitched upwards. The goddess tilted her head to the side, and spoke. "Winstead said the potion will be done within 3 days." Her eyes were alight with realization, a small gleam in them. _Things are starting up... _Capsize nodded. "So I guess we'll see you on land then."

"...Yes, I will."

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. I have nothing but my lazy ass to blame for this late, _late_ chapter, but I am asking for forgiveness. Do you forgive me? (Better late then never, remember that.) But I have the next chapter partially written down! Also I've started writing in school, so things might be updated faster.

Thank you asaincreeper, Deidramara, meatboi123, Team Ianite and oncelostnowfound for the follow and the favorite! Thank you someone8888, JCG15, krazy4kitkatz and bm623 for the follow as well! Welcome to the fun party, have some cake!

meatboi123: The thing is with this type of story, new ideas are sort of reliant on what happens in the streams/videos, and when that slows down, so do the updates. I try to keep them within two weeks, but procrastination keeps the me from doing it every week, but at least it updates. This story really focuses in on Ianite, but in the future, I'll try to venture into other god's POV. Probably not a player's, though. Some info for the streamer have now been added to chapter 1.

Team Ianite: Here you go!


	22. Overlooked

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

* * *

She was cold... Everything was dark... And she was cold... Why was she cold? Why was it dark? Something... Something was falling on her. Was it raining? Why was it raining? There... There was a growing weight... Was she being pulled to something? Was she on the ground? Wh- Ianite's eyes flew open... _It's all... Grey... _Her hands moved slowly, fingers pressing against the cold ground, eventually sitting upright. There were hills of... Ash, everywhere. The charred remains of wooden houses stood above the debris, and small patches of fire littered the ground, consuming the last shreds of wood.

The goddess looked up.

The sky was black, but, how could she see anything- there was no sun! Unless the sky was enchanted, she shouldn't have been able to see... Her head fell and she rubbed her eyes; something had fallen into one. Pulling the hand away, she noticed they were smudged with... Soot? Was that in her eye? That's when she noticed the specks of ash falling from the sky.

"What in the realm?" She questioned, looking at the precipitation. There was a crash and she twisted around, fist raised... But otherwise, she was defenseless. The Queen searched the rubble, and surveyed every outline, ears ready to hear any shifting.

... Nothing.

She must have been still for quite a bit, as her arms started to tremble, and slowly they fell to her side. But she was still for a while longer; if someone had wanted to attack her, now would be the best time... Nothing. She cautiously stepped on the charred grass, coating her toes in black. Ianite narrowed her eyes, but kept on walking, little plumes of dust trailing in her footsteps. Staring straight didn't let her ignore the depressing sights; the destruction was everywhere, it was all ash and rubble. _But could a fire have been big enough to consume all this?_ The goddess paused at the though. _Could anyone have survived? _

She spun in a circle, looking for an answer already know. _It's all burned to the gro- _She stopped. Out there, standing in front of the black sky, was a large stump, it's height standing above all the decimation. The Queen ran to it, her bare feet running through the piles of soot, sending up clouds. If there were any splinters, she didn't care. She skidded to a halt, stopping in front of the sizable monstrosity of wood, the material had been burned, but it was sill standing. Ianite pried the charred pieces away, the shards falling to the ground creating a dust cloud. She lifted the cloth of her dark -_was it black before?_\- dress over her nose, trying not to inhale the ash.

The last splintered of wood fell.

A faint thrum of energy filled the air, and a glow bathed the grey rubble. Within the stump of wood, was a vein of blue light. The lady's eyes were wide and she stared at the flickering source of heat and lifted her hand to feel it's warmth. _So warm... So nice..._ Her fingers came close, shaking slightly. She closed her eyes, basking in warmth and light in a world full of cold and darkness. She set her hand on the vein, and her whole body filled with pleasant things; the feeling of being loved, joy, laughter, caring, understanding...

Everything she wanted back.

"You shouldn't have done that," a deep, dark voice chuckled. She turned around, her right hand crashing into the wood, but breaking off a shard. Ignoring the new splinters in her hand, she held the jagged piece of shrapnel like a dagger or a short sword, lifting it right in front of her. The goddess stood straighter, stepping away from the charred stump, and Ianite went blank, like she always did when fighting. A dark, pitch black figure stood, even darker then the sky, even visible against the background.

"Disobedience," it spoke, or at least she thought it did, "not the most desirable trait." It flicked it's hand, and the shard in her's flew out of her grasp, landing a few feet away, sending up a cloud of soot. Her arms went to her side, her hands morphing into fists. The goddess started shaking, from fear or anticipation, she didn't know... But the Queen masked it as best she could, "who are you?" The question made the figure chuckle again.

"You needn't know that," it said, and the surroundings exploded in light. Ianite covered her eyes with her arms, turning away when the light died out. The being that was once as black as the darkest night was now bathed in flame. It darkened even further. Among the original blackness were fissures of flame and lava, fitting onto the figure's form, like an obsidian lake lines with lava topped with fire. The ground had patches of fire too, and a crackling sound filled the air. Now it wasn't so cold anymore...

Both beings were silent, only the flames and the steady falling of ash from the sky changing at all... _Who is this..? Are they human? A god? What are they here for? _Ianite narrowed her eyes in thought, staring at the foreign entity. Slowly, it lifted it's arm, a flame growing within it's grasp... It was purple, _f__lames don't burn purple... Do they? _It turned it's head, orange lips twisting into a smirk.

It's fingers curled, keeping the fire withing a cage, it sent chills down her spine, but she didn't know why. The being started moving its head in a circular motion, creating a small vortex with the flame. "Such a petty thing," it murmured loud enough to hear, staring down at the purple cyclone, "so easy to break." It started at her straight in the eye, "bound to anchors to survive, such a sad story." It tilted it's head to the side, smiling in a knowing way, "wouldn't you agree?"

Ianite's eyes widened. _Cold-wet-rain-dark-ground-dirt-tears-Father-dead-necklace-buried-hidden-a secret. _Her voice betrayed her this time, shaking, "how do you know about that?" The being smirked again, not speaking, and the flame expanded a bit more, the harsh glare becoming more intense. The lady clenched her fists tighter, _t__hat was not a guess, it's too detailed... How did it know? I never told anyone... How?_

It finally spoke, smiling still. "Foolish Queen... Don't you know how fragile a heart can be?" The goddess lost her breath, chest heavy with terror, but she didn't know why. It cackled, "foolish Queen, you left yours for anyone to break." The figure destroyed the purple flame by closing it's fist. It opened the hand again, and the fire came back, dispersing in a ring, and it was darker once again. The being stepped closer, "foolish Queen," it murmured, shaking it's head in distaste, walking closer.

Ianite stepped back, matching the other figure's steps. Her feet acted of their own accord, she would have stood her ground, but it was as if something controlled her. Eventually, she hit the stump, and the goddess fell against the wood. The molten figure stopped short by five paces, looking down on her with a crazed grin, "look at me," it demanded. The goddess gazed at the black ground, avoiding the heated eyes. The being frowned, "look at me," it ordered again.

She refused. It flicked it's hand up, and the Queen's head was forced upward. "Good," it whispered. The being walked 3 paces closer, and kneeled to the ground, eyes locked all the time. There must have been some magic controlling her, because that was all she could do, paralyzed otherwise. A black hand came to cup her cheek, cool to the touch. She tried to pull away but only managed to snarl. "Follow me and I _will_ lead you to greatness," it said.

The heat around her tickled her face, and her eyes narrowed, eyes becoming a bit dry. "Never," the goddess declined, still staring at the figure, this time in contentment. Even though she couldn't move, even though that may have been her last words, she still could chose her fate. The molten figure frowned, "I'll give you another chance... Do you accept?"

If she said yes, she probably would be a slave for the rest of eternity. All the promises were probably lies. If she said no, she'd probably die... Ianite remained silent, and stared at the being, daring it to take an action. The dark figure growled, "wrong answer." There was a flash of light-

And Ianite bolted out of bed.

Her heart beat rapidly, and she breathed heavily, putting a hand over her heart. "Well I told you to get up!" Slowly, the Queen lifted her head to stare at the culprit. Witch Winstead held something- a symbol, at her side, all visible within the vortex enchantment. She set it down, and brought up a bottle filled with an ever changing collage of color, and shook it slightly. "Everything's ready to go."

"...Good, I- I'll be ready in a bit," the goddess said, setting her feet on the cold floor. Cold... Cold..? _Cold... Ash... Black.. Wood.. Heat. Foreigner. Fire. Secret- Terror- Question- Defiance- Fire- _"Ianite?" The goddess - to look at the Witch, she was concerned. "You spaced out for a bit," she explained.

The Queen shook her head, trying to clear her head of the weird thoughts. "Sorry."

...What was she just thinking of?

* * *

**_She forgot..._** Dark lips quirked up in a sadistic smile, illuminated by an orange glow. **_Perfect._**

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. I've been sick for a while, and coughing up a storm every five minutes is not fun at all!

Ninuhuju: Very.

TheAmazingQwerty: Hehe, not yet. And it's not going to happen anytime soon, but some chapters will come a bit late.

BUNNIES: Glad you like it.

Meatboi: Thanks for catching me on my mistakes, I fixed some of them. Could you point me to where Dec is looking for writer? I _may_ (a very slight chance, but still there) try to ask to join or something.

**I have a new story up. It's an Inuyasha crossover with Captain America and will probably become a drabble series, and if that sounds appealing I urge you to check it out. (Honestly that's the main driving force to get this chapter up, to get this message out... Hehe... Don't hate me!)  
**


	23. Seeing

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

_**I'M BACK! **(Actually I got off my ass and started writing... Meh, either way,)** I'M BACK!**_

_**Important notice at the bottom of the chapter!**_

* * *

"The potions will take just a little while to start, so don't be alarmed." The Witch said, face tilted away from her view. The black haired goddess nodded her head slightly, looking downwards. Her heart still pumped a little faster than normal; it was eerie, she didn't even know why it was beating so fast. It could have been a nightmare, she had been having some recently, but still.

"So just lay down, and let it take effect."

Ianite nodded again, "so how will you get the potion to me?" She asked. Her elder companion gave a laugh, then held up a book. The goddess recognized it as the present she gave her all those years ago. Winstead picked up a piece of chalk, and drew a circle on the wooden counter top, sketching on a few runes and lines. She set a bottle filled with an ever color-changing liquid in the middle, and set the book an the table next to it.

"Are you ready to grab it?" The witch asked. The black-haired goddess nodded again. The mortal closed her eyes, and stared chanting. The container appeared in front of her, and the lady catched it before it hit the floor. Witch Winstead had finished, and stared at the bottle in surprise. "It worked!"

The purple eyed lady raised an eyebrow, "is this the first time you tried that?" The elder nodded, and Ianite continued. "So all this could have been wasted- oh never mind. What's done is done."

The lady looked at the object in her hand. "So, the whole bottle?"

"Yep."

"Any idea what it tastes like?"

"No clue."

The Queen's eyes narrowed, _it's going to taste bad, isn't it? _She pulled out the cork and drank. Ianite re-screwed the bottle when it was done. It was surprisingly sweet. She layed back on her bed, setting the glass on the ground. She was unable to see the Witch, but she could still hear when the woman spoke. "Want me to go?"

The goddess took a while to respond. "...Could you stay, just to make sure everything's okay?"

"Sure."

She closed her eyes, and a numbing sensation washed over her, sending the Queen into a black abyss. As she floated -or the sensation of it- a shock ran throughout her body. A que; so she spoke. "Did you travel there boys?"

A distant voice yelled in response, "aye!"_ I here some noises. _Another followed, "yar! Me' lady."

Her lips would have quirked up if they could. A slight power buzzed through her as well, it always did when she was near a follower of her, and normally she barely noticed it, but now with her power low it gave her a boost. "You seem close to the golden one."

A slight glow filled her sight, with little blobs of a darker shade dancing around her vision. The garbled voice of Capsize rang, very distorted, joined by the other Captain and then Skipper RedBeard. By then, everything had become sharper, and she could see the hazy outline of people running around.

"I can see you," the goddess paused, "Witch Winstead has lifted my soul into spirit form." In essence, that's what the Witch did. More voices passed as she debated what to continue with.

"She has given me a presence with you." Ianite sighed, a heavy feeling setting upon her heart, "I am weak." Her arms and legs quickly became heavy. She was suddenly standing on the ground. She toppled forward, landing on her knees and hands.

A chorus of "my lady" rang around, while she couldn't find the strength to stand. The grass provided a small comfort, she could feel something other then void. She could feel life. The goddess could hear a small murmur coming from RedBeard. "She be too weak to stand."

The Queen pushed off the ground, slowly rising, trying to retain her jumbled equilibrium. "You!" She stated sharply, seeing the man infront of her.

"You are standing my lady!" Came the ecstatic response from CaptainSparklez. Ianite continued pointedly, speaking to her follower. "You are the one who calls for me?"

"Yes." One of Mianite's follower continued as well, "I'd call you if I had your number."

The purple eyed lady ignored him.

"I hear you are willing to do everything to save me?" The Queen looked the blue eyed follower in the eye briefly. "Do you know what it takes?"

Ianite shifted slightly, watching as one of the few -or was it just one?- Dianite followers jumped around, acknowledging at the same time the question's response. "I will do what it takes."

Purple eyes continued to track the mischievous character as her flashed his sword around, embers flying about. Dianite always liked that on his forges. Her eyes narrowed. With a slight flick of the wrist, she attempted to charm the blade into her hand.

The weight of the sword settled in her palm and the goddess grinned. _It's good to be back._ The lady swung the sword, hitting the trickster armor, cursing him with a small bout of fire. SynHD scattered off, and she let the sword return to him. She shifted to look back at the others.

"Why does he get the blade of he who has me* enshackled?" Dianite had never been the kind to give mortals useful gifts.

The Mianite follower spoke up again, "he is a follower of Dianite." She opened her mouth to respond. _I understand that, but why did her get a sword beyond just giving his allegiance? _CaptainSparklez spoke. "Has Dianite-"

"DIANITE IS LOVE. DIANITE IS LIFE-" and SynHD interrupted. Ianite heard Captain Capsize mutter a warning; "ye be stayin' away from the lady..."

Her lips quirked up at that, then fell. The goddess grew solemn. "He has me locked up," she repeated, "I am just a mirage."

Skipper RedBeard continued Capsize's idea, but the black haired lady paid no attention. Her follower frowned, "oh no..."

Ianite repeated herself once again. "Witch Winstead has allowed me to come here."

In the distance, the purple eyed lady heard SynHD creams something, but she didn't bring herself to care. But she heard CaptainSparklez thank Witch Winstead. _"He better!"_ Ianite zoned out, and she was floating in the abyss again. _What was-_

_"It's just me, honey."_ It was Winstead. _How-?_

_"Telepathy spell." _She didn't know how to react._ How does Winstead know what I'm going to ask?_

_"Because I can hear your thoughts."_ The goddess' eyes would have went wide if they could have. _"I'll try to make this quick,"_ the Witch started, _"tell them you need a Wither Skeleton's skull. I think I can get you out of there wherever you are. Without a portal."_

_...Okay. What do I say then?_

_"Whatever. You can lie or you can tell the truth. But if you do, someone could try to stop you."_

_So... I lie?_

_"Yep. Now I need to let you go for now, I have to do something for your friends."_

A tingling sensation jumped across her skin, and her eyes opened. It was getting darker. There was a short burst of magic, she felt it. Very crude teleportation magic... Winstead. The Witch must have done it. The goddess looked away in though. _Winstead needs a Wither Skull... How should I handle this situation? _The lady sighed, _just a small lie then._

"I do not know where I am," she started, "it's-" _fire, ash, darkness; all flashed through her mind_\- "dark. Hot. Scary." Ianite shivered, a phantom wave of adrenaline rising in her chest. Her right hand started to hurt. _Orange eyes..._

The word 'nether' repeated around the small group of mortals who could hear her small speech, but she only paid attention slightly. _Orange eyes... Where did that-_

"Is that where we must go?" She didn't recognize the asker, her pulse that suddenly racing, obscuring her auditory senses. _Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down- _she repeated the mantra in her head. The goddess spoke, trying to mask the trembling voice as she did. "Just gather what I ask for. I will send a message when I get healthier."

Her voice didn't shake anymore, and the pounding in her ears was gone. "What do you need?" Her follower asked.

"I need a Wither Skull to go back to sleep." _A lie._ "Please pass me one. I do not have long left before I wither away."

Lies.

The Dianite worshiper spoke. "We don't have a spare."

"We have to go to the nether to collect one." CaptainSparklez collaborated.

"Please do!" The dark purple eyed lady spoke, adding urgency in her voice. She was able to spawn in a potion of healing, letting it shatter in her palm. Hopefully it would last long enough to get where they needed to go. With disappointment, she watched as it only lasted for a few moments.

"I'm not doing-" SynHD started, and Ianite turned to watch her follower, ignoring the mischief maker.

"Is that all you need?" He asked. A slight smile slipped on her face, "for now, my boy."

"Dianite is better than this Wither shit." _Ah, the jester's at it again. _The goddess fixed her stare on the chaotic man, sending him into a brief oblivion, letting a small message go along with it. **

She let him lapse back into reality. "Do not speak of him!" Ianite yelled, snarling slightly.

"What? Dianite, the legend and only," he responded. The lady huffed angrily, fed up. _I hate dealing with this type of people._

"1v1 ME!" The man shouted. It took her a second to think, "okay."

_You want a duel? I'll give you one._ So she charmed his own scabbard into her hand, and ran at him as he continued to yell. She brought the sword down, hitting his armor, the blade leaving it own curse of fire. The Dianite follower ran, letting a bucket full of water break the enchantment. The goddess continued her onslaught.

One more hit on the piece of protection and the mischievous man was gone, sent back to his home. All of the stuff he had scattered to the floor. "Slain by you own blade," Ianite stated, then laughed, "pathetic."

There was a faint cream in the distance. Of frustration, possibly, but she paid no heed.

The lady gathered the items on the ground, stuffing them into her own small Enderchest dimension. The black haired goddess looked around. Where would she go once Winstead managed to get her out of wherever she was? To the End? The Overword? Where _was_ left to go?

The rustle of grass made her head turn. SynHD stood, looking at her expectantly. _He wants his property back... _Ianite sighed in her head, _I'll let him have it. _She threw the blade and retrieved the rest of his inventory, tossing that as well. This was her only warning. The Dianite follower turned and ran, and the goddess was left alone.

Sighing visibly, Ianite looked around once again, circling on her feet.

Dianite appeared.

She could see him, just floating in the air, looking away. The lady froze, her mind reeling at the sight, forgetting about the surroundings. He jerked his head to the side, as if jumping at someone behind him, snapping out her stupor. "-ING DID IT! SHE SLAIN ME!" His follower -she recognized- yelled. The god was unresponsive for a moment, then asked in response. "Who?"

The red figure turned to her, and she watched as his face filled with disdain at the sight of her. Quickly, she had to dodge the fire -_fire_\- thrown at her. A quick burst of shock came to the forefront of her mind. Her brother wanted to kill her. _What have I done?_

"I am sorry!" Ianite yelled. She was sorry, for all the things she did, but didn't need or have to do. Tears wanted to fall, the revelation catching up with her mind; her emotions. Her face became steeled, neutral, trying to suppress any emotion in her expressions. She whispered, "I shall go."

And she dissipated into air.

* * *

Uninite shivered as he found himself in Ianite's memory land. A frown settled on his face.

...Something had changed. He stood up, and walked around, trying to trace the feeling. Weaving through the trees of light, he came to see a darker area.

**_Why-?_**

The god saw it.

One tree, standing out in a sea of assimilation's, was black, pulsing orange like lava._** Just like-**_

The dead immortal froze.

**_He can't be back. He can't be._**

* * *

*****Looking at a transcript from the episode this happens at, it's 'be' instead of 'me'.

****a.)** My interpretation in this case, of being kicked or logged of the server. Or transportation.

****b.)** Look or listen to this point in the stream to hear the message, I won't put it in here.

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. I know, I know... I'm sorry... And I have no excuse... Writing this on a legal pad looks _wayyy_ then on here. The legal pad looks more filled out. Sorry if it differs a bit form the episode, but it got the point across and for the sake of my brain, writing this all in school, it's a lot easier to just look off the chat log of that episode then try to remember it. Also, how should I explain players dying and respawning?

meatboi: Well... I think I have more of a chance posting this on 'TheRealmOfMianite' subreddit and getting recognition somehow, so I'll probably start there. And by now it'll have to be for season 3.

Ianitethecookie: Really? (O.o) Thanks!

Ninuhuju: The flame was sorta supposed to represent her heart.

TheAmazingQuerty: I'm glad!

Guest (chapter 22): Shh... Do not speak of this, lest it cause an uproar. _(A dark figure disappears into the darkness of the night.)_

DayDreamersLive: Thank you, your input is greatly appreciated. I think this sorta lays out what I'm planing to do, like it's a rough draft. I'm happy to have readers like you that take the author into account.

* * *

**_Important_**_** Notice:**_

I will be starting a new story with a fresh new start. It'll be about season 2, and may dive into other alternate universes on Mianite, but it's not defiant.

There will be a poll up on my profile on whether to update _this_ story, or not.

And it may turn out that the new story will have a large fluctuation in chapter lengths, varying from drabble to 1,500~ words, possible larger.

And I may put this on the Mianite subreddit. Go check it out if you haven't.


	24. Across Time and Space: Hello!

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

_**(Continued) Important notice at the bottom of the chapter!**_

* * *

The fist enclosing the necklace tightened a bit more as she stepped off the boat. Ianite looked behind herself, throwing a cautionary glance to the man on the was watching her with stormy blue eyes. The goddess looked forward, stepping further on the dock, watching the city in front of her with wide eyes. It was bright out, and people were bustling about. The young lady could hear the distant shouting of merchants advertising their goods, and chatter of battering.

The creaking of wood alerted her to the man stepping in front of her. "Come on, lad," the sailor said with a gruff voice, "I'll show ye where ye need to be."

The grip on the pendant grew tighter, but light footsteps joined the heavier ones.

As they neared the mass of people, there was a loud shout of "it's him!" nearby. Many eyes turned to her, or more realistically, the man next to her. The captain -she remembered- still walled forward, and the goddess cautiously followed. "I hate this place," she heard him mutter.

They walked to a less crowed part of the city, but still in what seemed as the trading part of town. The sailor came to stop in front of a dark tent under a large tree, it's fabric entrance -or what she guessed- was closed. The whole thing was propped up by wood posts; she could see them peaking out. The dark haired man in a coat looked down at her.

"Don't be wandering too far now," he stated, before parting the fabric of the tent and stepping inside. Ianite looked around, a little bit of fear spiking through her. It was all unfamiliar; the people, the place, even the plants. Dark purple eyes darted around, trying to find something familiar. A group of mortal children played in the distance.

Curiosity overcame fear; the black haired goddess walked to the group, observing. A ball was being tossed about from one kid to another. They paid no attention to her, but she was content watching.

The one with braided red hair turned around, and the girl's eyes widened when she saw Ianite. "Hello!" She yelled, bouncing over to the young lady.

"I'm Caroline," she stated, "but you could call me Capsize!" The odd girl held out the ball.

"Wanna play?"

* * *

Scar let the cloth fall down as he stepped into the shop. His eyes darted about. _No one's here, good._

"Wisteria," he said. There was a clang of metal, and shortly thereafter the shout of a voice from the hidden depths of the tent; "We're closed!"

The captain huffed. _She forgot once again._ Walking to the table in the far back, he pushed the gate next to it open, stepping behind all the setup. The sailor pulled back another curtain, where thereafter everything was storage. A woman was brewing something in a cauldron, a plethora of items on the table next to it. He eyed the blowfish with curiosity. _That fish is a rare one, I wonder where she got it from..._ The man looked forward again, watching the brown haired lady work.

Scar spoke again. "Wi-"

He came face to face with a spoon. The sailor step sided it, staring at the frightened lady with a raised eyebrow. "Don't. Do. That." She hissed, the wooden utensil shaking. "Ever. Again."

The man nodded. "Dually noted, but," he jerked his head backwards, "I thought you would like to know that _his_ kid's here."

Dark eyes widened. "Oh," she cleared her throat, "do the previous arrangements still stand?"

"He never said anything against it."

"...Do you think she'll like it here?"

Scar shrugged. "Only time will tell."

Wisteria splashed a cup of water under the cauldron, extinguishing the fire underneath. "Where is she?"

"Outside."

The lady walked to the exit, pushing the cloth aside. She shot a glance over her shoulder, staring with dark eyes. "Coming?"

Scar nodded, following her footsteps, walking back the way he came. Lifting the last curtain to the outside, they stepped out into the sun. He saw the young girl standing off to the side. Wisteria followed his gaze. One of the lads playing ball bounced over to the purple eyed child. The girl, Caroline, he recalled, introduced herself to the black haired foreigner.

Scar's lip quirked up. _She'll do just fine here._

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. I'm bending the rules a bit by making this city/town larger than it should be, but... _Yea_. Like? Think the name Caroline fits Capsize? I think it sound nice, and sorta fits. Who do you think Wisteria is? I dropped a lot of hints.

Thank you CatherineSparklyDuck for following and favoriting, have a -virtual- blueberry pie!

**_Important Notice:_**

I will be starting a new story with a fresh new start. It'll be about season 2, and may dive into other alternate universes on Mianite, but it's not defiant.

There will be a poll up on my profile on whether to update _this_ story, or not.

And it may turn out that the new story will have a large fluctuation in chapter lengths, varying from drabble to 1,500~ words, possible larger.

And I may put this on the Mianite subreddit. Go check it out if you haven't.


	25. Across Time and Space: No Solace

My own version on Mianite Lore. If you don't know what Mainite is, look it up. Chapter lengths will vary. And I do not own Minecraft copy rights, only an account.

_**(Continued) Important notice at the bottom of the chapter!**_

* * *

Ianite laid awake, staring at the ceiling blankly. It was early in the day, birds were chirping outside but she chose to stay. She wasn't ready yet; it was all too much.

_Father, why did you send me here?_ It was the question she asked almost every conscious moment. She had been dropped off in an unknown land, with unknown people, and now would be living in an unknown house for the foreseeable future.

That was to paraphrase the one lady, Wisteria, she met yesterday. "You'll be living here for... The foreseeable future..." Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera; it was predictable.

The blank stare continued.

After that man, Captains Scar had come out of the tent, another woman with him, she had been moved to a house. After that, the woman had introduced herself. Wisteria... She had forgotten her last name. The goddess had been told she would be residing in her dwelling until it was said otherwise.

Everything just kept swirling in her head, repeating, and repeating, and repeating... The sound of knocking made her phase out of her thoughts. She turned her head to the door. A voice filtered through the wood. "It's Wisteria, can I come in?"

The young lady's voice was small and conserved, but enough to be herd through the barrier. "You may..."

Hinges creaked as the door slipped open. A mass of brown hair peaked through the opening, the woman looking around the room. Her lips pressed into a thin line ans she saw the child laying on the bed, immobile. The opening enlarged and the brown eyed lady stepped into the space.

"Do you remember the girl you met yesterday, Caroline?" Wisteria asked.

A hum of confirmation answered, and the woman continued; "well, she's at the front door, wondering if you'll come and play with her friends."

The possibility ran through the black haired girl's mind. It was easily drowned out by her remaining, earlier mussing. "No thanks," the small voice came again.

The other female shifted slightly, a small but noticeable frown slipping on her face. "You sure? It's really nice out, and the weather doesn't stay pleasant for long."

"...I'm fine... Thanks..."

"Well, if you say so." Wisteria ended the conversation, backing out of the room. The sound of footsteps faded away, and the distant sound of a voice was audible, delivering the disappointing news.

A slight drizzle of rain started, heard through an open window. The goddess slipped into a doze, a range of emotions falling below the surface of consciousness.

* * *

As Wisteria shut the front door, sighing heavily. She was starting to doubt Scar's prediction that the girl, Ianite, would fare well in this town of her's.

_But her circumstances in coming here sure didn't help,_ the brown haired woman debated. _She's in for a shock if it hasn't happened all ready._

The brown eyed woman fell back in a chair, bouncing up and down slightly from the elasticity. _But I do hope it'll be okay soon... _She looked outside, an eyebrow raising.

_It wasn't supposed to rain for a little while now..._

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below.

Thank you FlufferNutter Sandwich for the favorite and follow! Have a -virtual- tasty sandwich!

CrowleyKingOfHell: Yo. ~From TheGirlWithTheParticleCollider

**_Important Notice:_**

I will be starting a new story with a fresh new start. It'll be about season 2, and may dive into other alternate universes on Mianite, but it's not defiant.

There will be a poll up on my profile on whether to update _this_ story, or not.

And it may turn out that the new story will have a large fluctuation in chapter lengths, varying from drabble to 1,500~ words, possible larger.

And I may put this on the Mianite subreddit. Go check it out if you haven't.


	26. Another Damn Notice

You all probably hate me by now. There's been no update. (Recently, anyways.) Short and sweet, here's why;

Season 1 ended a while ago, and I don't have the time nor the patience to go through the old episodes. And season 2, not going to go there. Point is, I've lagged behind. As for season 3, I have ideas aplenty, but I can't formulate a whole universe/plotline in my head to save my life without some type of guide or people to bounce ideas off of.

So, I can't really complete this story or a season 2 one. I'm sorry. (Dodges a bucket of tomatoes.)

As for this story; do what you want. Sorta. Don't copy and paste it, and label it as your own, but you can use the characters. Uninite, Captain Scar, Wisteria... Use them if you wish! I'm up for an open source type of thing for this piece of lore.

As for my other fanfictions (really one now, but I hope to expand) I'll probably -hopefully- continue them. I just got out of school, so any extra mind-RAM dedicated to that will now be back to writing. So, that's something...

Also, by the way, /r/therealmofmianite (on Reddit). I've seen one of you subscribers there before. Go check it out for those who have not been there before. (Watch for the Enderman heads... I am watching...) And /r/writingprompts, that's a cool place too, sometimes I submit a responce to a prompt. And if you look closely, you might find me... But I haven't been on the former in a while.

For season 3, 'ere you go (I've had it for a while);

* * *

There was once only one god. It was a lonely being, surrounded by nothingness. And at a certain point in time, it thought.

_'I should create thy own companions.'_

And so it set to work.

And thus began the story.

* * *

The god wanted warmth in it's companion; sympathy and kindness. _'The center of this new world should reflect this,'_ it debated.

From the center of it's being, the deity called for warmth.

The first light flickered on. It was named the Sun.

* * *

The first ground was barren, a uniform layer of brown dirt. This was of no substance to the deity, who still longed for someone to talk to.

_'I will make something anew!'_ It proclaimed.

And so shortly after dirt, came stone, sand and water.

* * *

_'I want to have form.'_ The deity wished. It had none, and wasn't able to interact with what it had made.

And so it collected itself, and in a flash, it had a shape.

* * *

It stepped to the shore, sand settling beneath it's feet. The action did... something. Something foreign.

It paused, and walked around, observing what happened.

_'I shall name this, sound.'_ It decided, but walked on.

* * *

The god reached the edge of the water, a blue substance that it had named.

_'Is this... My form?'_ The deity thought, bringing up an appendage to touch it's new face. The water mirrored it.

It's hair was white, skin tanned, a young face.

* * *

The god gazed up at the sun, lying on the ground it had made. The deity was in though, _'will it not change if not by my hand? Must my creations be in a static state? What shall I do to remedy this?'_

An idea came to the god; _'I shall balance the Sun!'_ And so the moon was created.

* * *

Days had passed, and the deity had grown tired once again, done marveling his new designs.

The new 'moon' had caused a cycle of dark and light, being named 'night' and 'day' respectively. The god had also noticed that the 'moon,' had different phases; losing or gaining fullness as time passed. It was a way to judge the days.


End file.
